Holding On
by hardcandyvegetto
Summary: An important relationship in Vegeta's past....
1. Reunion

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fic and I hope it is well received. This is not an A/U. It takes place during the years before we meet our favorite prince. Here's a little help for those who aren't familiar with Japanese. First let me say, I hate seeing a fic littered with random Japanese words. it's very distracting for those who can speak Japanese. Therefore, I was reluctant to do this, but there are titles throughout that are in Japanese. I wanted to show the importance of respectful titles and formality to the characters, and I find it easier than reinventing the wheel and making up my own. Ouji. prince Ou. king Miko. priestess -sei. added to planet name -jin. added to place name, those are the people native to that place. -sama. added to someone's name or title to show respect Kumo means 'cloud' and Arashi means 'storm'. Therefore, Saiyajinno Oujisama means 'honored Prince of Saiyajin' and Arashino miko means 'Priestess of Storms'.  
  
"blah" - speech 'blah' - telepathy ========  
  
Chapter One- Reunion  
  
There were fifty young men and women of various species chatting amongst themselves quietly in the lecture stadium. Bejiita and Radditsu were standing erect on either side of the open doorway. Raddistu flashed his brilliant smile at the 'coy' females that walked by. A few tried to catch Bejiita's eye, but were met with only an empty gaze. They were awaiting Furiizaa's arrival so they could close the door and stand some more. Bejiita scowled at the symbols scrolling up his sensor's eyepiece display.  
  
"Pathetic." he grumbled.  
  
"Bejiitasama. you say something?"  
  
"I'm just pissed that I have to waste my fucking time here. Time is precious." Radditsu stole a glance into the doorway. He winked at whichever pretty young thing caught his gaze. She smiled suggestively and winked back. Bejiita rolled his eyes and curled his lip in disgust. "Have you no pride?"  
  
"I think this duty is worth the smile of a pretty woman. Besides, we'll be running into them after classes. A pretty face and a warm lap are worth the time, I think."  
  
"That's your problem. You don't think."  
  
Three mind numbing and knee stiffening hours later.  
  
Students began to file out through the now open doorway. Bejiita remained still as stone as Radditsu 'stealthily' (or so he thought) accepted small slips of paper from several young women as they walked by. However, the last figure to exit, swathed in white stopped and turned to Bejiita.  
  
"Saiyajinno Oujisama?" The hooded and veiled figure, now established as a female, asked extending a sleeve in his direction momentarily. The figure brought that sleeve to her hidden face.  
  
"What do you want?" Bejiita snapped. He gave her a gaze that would have had even Radditsu flinch. She remained motionless.  
  
"Meet me tonight."  
  
"Presumptuous little bitch, aren't we?" Bejiita smirked and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'd have anything to do with you?"  
  
"I will arrive at your chamber late tonight," she said after a long pause. Bejiita scowled at her bold assumption that he would even consider seeing her at all.  
  
"I should blast you to Hell! Do have any idea who you're talking to?!"  
  
"That's just it. I know exactly who you are. It's you who has failed to recognize me. I must say I am a little disappointed Saiyajinno Oujisama."  
  
"Just who the hell are-"  
  
She gave Radditsu a slight bow and turned, headed in the same direction the other students had herded, leaving Bejiita standing there with one finger extended in interrogation and his mouth open. The orifice closed as his teeth clenched and he growled. He slammed a foot into the floor in frustration.  
  
"That BITCH!" he hissed. Who knew of the great Saiyajinno Ouji and had the nerve to speak to him like that? Obviously, someone who knew not of him, but knew him. He immediately calmed and stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Uhh. Bejiitasama?"  
  
"Hmm. I think I will see her after all. She has certainly peaked my curiosity. I may even overlook her little. display just now."  
  
"She may be fun for you Bejiitasama." Radditsu squeezed the slips of paper in his hand.  
  
"Not that shit again."  
  
"You're sixteen years old now Oujisama. It just seems odd that you haven't-" Radditsu's mouth was shut by Bejiita's dangerous glare.  
  
"I can admire something without sticking my dick in it, can't I?" Radditsu did not fail to notice more venom that usual in his prince's voice. He chose to continue anyway.  
  
"Well Oujisama, I think I should inform you that some of the men are whispering." He looked away from Bejiita's gaze of disbelief and ire. "I know it's not true but-"  
  
"So because I don't indiscriminately wet my dick in any and everything female, like the rest of you morons, that makes me a homosexual? Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"Not me, but. well Oujisama, we don't see women here often and-"  
  
"Shut up." Radditsu opened his mouth but thought better of it. "Get the fuck out of my sight Radditsu." Radditsu bowed before turning and headed in the same direction the students had previously gone. Bejiita grumbled every obscenity he could think of as he made his way towards his quarters.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
There was a light knock on Bejiita's door. He straightened his shirt before he went to answer it. He may not have been interested in the stranger as a sexual diversion, but he was never one to be caught unprepared. The room was tidy and the lighting bright enough to see, but low enough to set a mood if the situation should arise. Although life under Furiizaa was more than unpleasant, he did receive special treatment. Only a handful of the thousands on the flagship got their own room. He opened the door and as promised, there stood the veiled figure. She gave him a formal bow.  
  
"Get up wench. Get in here before someone sees you." He shut the door quietly behind her. "Take it off," he said without turning to her.  
  
"You don't recognize me? You've gotten slow."  
  
"Remove the veil. Now."  
  
"Oujisama, do you not recall-"  
  
"Prove you are who you claim to be. Take. It. Off." He heard a light fabric rustle and turned. The veil fell no further than just past her eyes when Bejiita grabbed her and crushed her to his chest. Almost immediately, he pushed her away gently, annoyed that he had momentarily forgotten himself. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bejiitasama, I thought you were dead." He allowed her to pull him into her gentle embrace. "How." She sniffled lightly into his chest.  
  
"Only three of us survived. We were off world at the time," he said into her hood. "Take the rest of this off," he said as he pushed her away. "I want to see how much uglier you've gotten these eight years."  
  
"Bejiitasama, you're as bad as ever." Her sleeves fell back as her little white hands pulled back the hood revealing pale blue hair.  
  
"The years have done you justice Miko. You've managed only to get twice as ugly as before," he said with a light smirk.  
  
"My 'ugly' pleases you then. I am pleased as well. You're only a fraction of the phallus I met so many years ago."  
  
"Give it time Miko. We haven't spoken for more than a minute," he said, ignoring the fact that she had just graciously called him a dick. He'd get her for it later. Her pale pink lips spread into a warm smile. She stepped up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was pleased that at least she had not grown taller than him.  
  
"Bejiita." He genuinely smiled, slightly, for the first time in eight years.  
  
"Abouri, you still haven't answered my question," he said softly. He could feel her smile into his chest as he said her name. Both Saiyajin and Kumojin were big on formality and titles, especially among higher ranks. To say her name as he had when they were children pleased her greatly, almost as though they hadn't been separated for nearly a decade.  
  
"I am attending Furiizaa's 'workshop'. I know he is not honest with his intentions for gathering us here. I touched his mind when he was speaking but..." The last thing she wanted to discuss in Bejiita's embrace was Furiizaa. "So you were here all this time?"  
  
"I was living here when Bejiitasei was destroyed. I was informed some time after the incident." He paused. "What is it?" Abouri was looking into Bejiita's eyes. Her own darted back and forth as though searching franticly for something. Finally after a few moments, her eyes became wet and she closed them, letting a tear grace her cheek. She lay her head against his chest. Bejiita was growing rather agitated with the situation, but found himself draping an arm around her and rubbing her back. He was even more agitated that he felt the need to comfort her.  
  
"Oh Bejiita." she moaned into his chest. "All, a deception," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Stop the cryptic shit Miko. Tell me what you see. Now." His voice was dangerously even. Abouri smiled sadly to herself. When will he see he can't scare me, she thought.  
  
"I see rocks hitting a red planet. The planet is obliterated."  
  
"That's not how it happened, is it?" Silence. "IS IT!?"  
  
"Promise me. Promise me you won't rush off and do something brainless in the name of revenge." Her tearing eyes met his. He allowed her a moment before he closed the windows to his soul, something he had learned soon after he arrived in Furiizaa's 'care'.  
  
"I promise nothing." She lay her head on his chest once more and enjoyed his embrace for a moment. She sighed wearily as she pushed away.  
  
"Naturally," she said dryly. "When you are ready to promise me that and keep it, I will tell you. In any case, it is late. I should go." She retrieved her veil and began to put it on and pulled her hood on once more as she made her way to the door. She pressed the door trigger and nothing happened.  
  
"You will stay," Bejiita said quietly. She noticed his hand above her head holding the door.  
  
"Bejiitasama, you know I can't stay with you tonight."  
  
"Oh, but you will. Tonight you will share my room and my bed."  
  
"BEJIITA!" she gasped. "I am Arashino Miko! You know what that entails. That sordid business is just not done!"  
  
"Well, it is now. Since I'm alive, your planet is technically under my rule. As I recall, you were to be placed in my care when we came of age."  
  
"As a member of the court!"  
  
"Member of my court," he corrected. "My miko." He was enjoying the irritation he sensed radiating off her person. "My bride." he added softly. He didn't mind as her irritation melted away. That meant he was getting his way. "Remember that Miko? Or is your mental facility as demolished as your face?" She sighed and shook her head slowly with a slight smile.  
  
"You are as impossible as ever. I will comply this time, but-"  
  
"I'm not trying to fuck you Miko." She smiled sweetly. She already knew what was left unsaid. Bejiita would be a little more than annoyed to know just how powerful a telepath she had become over the years. While it kept others out, bypassing his meager mental wall was like stepping on a pebble for her. He smirked and allowed his tail to swing lazily behind him. There were very few times he'd let it fall from being tightly wrapped around his waist. It snaked around his leg towards her but he kept her at enough distance that it could not reach. "When we were children I let you touch my tail." Abouri nodded. "And I touched-"  
  
"My hand." she finished, her white cheeks staining a pale pink.  
  
"Somehow you manage to blush even prettier," he whispered to himself. "Miko, I fear our childish relationship can never be as innocent as it was. I am a man now after all. I will, however, attempt curb my impulses."  
  
"You will be a gentleman?" she asked in mock amazement s he gently pulled away her veil.  
  
"I didn't say that. I merely said I wasn't going to fuck you. It can't be helped if I accidentally happen to feel you up every now and then," he said actually flashing her a small smile.  
  
"Impossible as ever," she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Would you have me any other way Miko?" he said quite proud of himself.  
  
'You may kiss me...' she whispered into his mind. Her face was growing pinker by the second. He blinked twice before smirking and leaning forward. Finally! He was going to taste true manhood!  
  
She turned her cheek to him. Perhaps not. He rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against her cheek. Her face flushed with a vengeance now as she turned away and hid her face in hands. Bejiita just rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly as he walked over to his bed. She'll sleep fully dressed tonight and make me do the same, he thought.  
  
He was right. 


	2. Defending Innocence

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
Author's notes: Just wanted to say "Hi".  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Two- Defending Innocence  
  
"Sleep well Bejiita?"  
  
"Since when do you care how I sleep Zarbon." Bejiita's tone made it clear that it wasn't a question. He had gone as far as lunch without running into anyone besides Nappa and Radditsu. The sly smirk Radditsu gave Bejiita was enough to inform him that people already knew his business. Bejiita didn't bring the subject up, so Radditsu could not comment on it. It was Nappa who said something at breakfast.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"There is talk Oujisama."  
  
"Shut up Nappa."  
  
"But Oujisama, don't you want-"  
  
"What I want is for you to shut that fucking hole in your head you call a mouth. The constant flow of shit is making me sick." Radditsu couldn't help but smirk a little as the huge bald Saiyajin immediately did as he was told. Nappa was loyal to a fault, that was true, but his brainpower was too heavily outmatched by his blind loyalty. Radditsu thought even Nappa would know better than to say something before a weeks time had passed. Although he was more than eager to know the identity of the mystery woman who spent the night in the Saiyajinno ouji's bedchamber, he knew their prince was not big on being put through the rumor mill. Radditsu never mentioned a new rumor, only ones he knew his prince had heard before. He would still be angry, but not quite so much.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I hear you had a late night visit. A long late night visit." Bejiita merely smirked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Furiizaa knows exactly what I'm talking about." Bejiita scowled and with a haughty smile, Zarbon turned and left him to fume in silence. He'd get a summons soon to report to Furizaa. Sure enough, as soon as he completed the thought, a message scrolled on his eyepiece. Fucking perfect, he thought.  
  
=======  
  
Bejiita dropped to one knee and lowered his gaze. "Furiizaasama?"  
  
"Well little prince, it seems you had an unauthorized visit last night." Furiizaa was thankfully sitting on his throne across the room. If Bejiita played his hand right, he'd stay there. Bejiita knew that the horrid pink lizard of a man could be across the room before Bejiita could even flinch.  
  
"Yes Furiizaasama. One of your guests here is a childhood acquaintance. We spent the evening reminiscing about Bejiitasei." Bejiita said with practiced innocence. He smiled for effect, totally disgusted with himself.  
  
"She was your childhood acquaintance, hmm?" He smiled suggestively. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he said, "So that's all you did?"  
  
"Furiizaasama, her chastity means more to her than her own life. Besides my lord, when we were together last, I was a mere boy. Our association was all in childish innocence."  
  
"You're hardly children anymore Bejiita. I'm sure you've noticed your miko is very much a woman. In fact, I hear she is quite a prize. A beauty like some fantasy creature from a child's storybook."  
  
"I have not taken notice of that. She keeps herself veiled at all times. Besides, I was just content to reminisce of times on my former home."  
  
"She is a sweet girl. Graceful and poised. I should like to see more of her. Wouldn't you?" Bejiita mentally cursed Furiizaa and his double meanings.  
  
"I was pleased to speak with her, but I would not be affected to see her go. When the workshop is over, and she returns home, I will not miss her presence."  
  
"Perhaps Bejiita, perhaps." Furizaa sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"Furiizaasama?"  
  
"Truth is Bejiita, I want her." Bejiita lowered his head and scowled uglier than ever momentarily before returning his gaze to Furiizaa. "She is a powerful miko and I think her powers could be useful to us. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I cannot say my lord. She had not fully developed as a miko when we met on Bejiitasei."  
  
"Well, Bejiitasei wanted her. Your father wanted her. in your service in fact." Bejiita nodded absently. How the hell does he know all of this, he thought. Does he know of our engagement? "So you have yet to see her face?"  
  
There it was. To be perfectly honest, Bejiita wondered why Furiizaa hadn't just out and asked earlier. It was foolish to outright lie, so he had to be honest. creatively.  
  
"When we were very young I saw her face once. The memory is fuzzy at best. All I recall is blue hair." Furiizaa appeared thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Go and fetch her for me. I wish to speak with her."  
  
"Yes Furiizaasama. Right away."  
  
The moment the door closed behind him, Bejiita cursed Furiiza, cursed himself and most of all cursed Abouri for showing up in the first place. None of this would even be happening if she hadn't-, Bejiita paused in his thoughts. Furiizaa sent for her. She had no choice in the matter. Saying 'no' to Furiizaa was the same as committing suicide and taking down everyone on your planet with you. As with most tragedies, Furiizaa was entirely to blame. Another thought surfaced; she knew where to find him because of her telepathic abilities. He on the other hand had no way to find her. He used his sensor for a moment, but there were too many warriors on the ship. He couldn't find her weak power reading. Just another frustration to add to the list. Where are you bitch?, he thought.  
  
'You certainly do know how to speak to a lady, don't you?' He blinked. He looked behind him. Nothing. He blinked again. After a moment, he remembered that Arashino miko was a telepath and therefore must be contacting him telepathically.  
  
'Abouri, where the hell are you?' He didn't think he could separate his thoughts and be able to project some and not others. Until now.  
  
'Seek me out Bejiita. I'll bet you can't find me.'  
  
'Now is NOT the time for games Miko. Act your age.' He turned and began to head towards the eastern quadrant of the ship. He was sure that is where the students were staying.  
  
'Wrong.'  
  
'I told you we don't have time for this. Furiizaa sent me to bring you to him.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'If you know then why do you waste our time with your childish games?'  
  
'You of all people should understand the significance of fleeting childhood. Is it so terrible to recapture what belonged to us, but we were denied?' Bejiita had no response. 'I am in a room in the north quadrant. The sixteenth level, I believe.'  
  
=========  
  
Once Bejiita entered the northern quadrant of the ship, he walked the main corridor about halfway down, something in his mind told him to stop.  
  
'The door to your immediate left. I reside in there.' Bejiita did as instructed and followed another short hall that opened into a large room. Artificial Sunlight shone bright and the pale blue grass on which he now stood rustled in the simulated breeze. In the center of the room stood his miko.  
  
"This is your room?" he asked in disbelief. When the hell did this place get built, he thought.  
  
"A man named Zarbon brought me here shortly after breakfast today. He said Furiizaa did not want me to feel out of my element."  
  
"You will come with me now Miko. Do as you're instructed." Abouri said nothing. 'Do as he says and he won't hurt you.' She gave him a nod before following him back to Furiizaa's main chamber.  
  
===========  
  
"Arashino miko, how nice to meet you." She bowed formally.  
  
"I am honored to be in your presence Furiizaasama."  
  
"I was made to understand you already know Bejiita." She turned to Bejiita for a moment. His face was a blank mask. His eyes were devoid of anything, like glass.  
  
"We are acquainted," she said.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Of course. He was a dear friend to a lonely child." Thanks a fucking lot you stupid bitch, Bejiita thought. So much for downplaying the relationship THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
  
"How long have you been friends?" Bejiita flinched inwardly. Furiizaa referring to them as 'friends' or anything connected was a bad omen.  
  
"We spent a week together as playmates on Bejiitasei eight years ago."  
  
"That's so touching. only a week together, but after eight years you're close again. Friendship must mean a lot to you Miko."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"You're such a," Furiizaa gave Bejiita a sidelong glance, "sweet girl." Bejiita nearly broke his mask at that one. He now saw exactly what was happening. Furiizaa was going to do something to Abouri and make it clear that the outcome would lay in Bejiita's hands. "I imagine you are quite lovely as well. A treasure worth hiding, hmm?" Abouri stiffened. She hadn't been focusing on Bejiita, but his fear touched her mind and she immediately knew it was fear for her well being. "Why don't you show us? You may remove the robe as well."  
  
"Furiizaasama, with all due respect, I must decline. It is forbidden for me to reveal myself in the presence of men. Forgive me my lord," she said with a formal bow, hoping that if she remained as she was, she would be safe.  
  
"Do it Miko," Bejiita said in a very threatening voice. Shocked as she was that he would side with the tyrant, her face did not betray her. Her sleeves fell back as she raised her hands and removed her veil. The hood fell to rest on her back. Her fingers worked the robe for a moment before it pooled at her feet. Without looking up at either man, she lowered her head.  
  
"I fear I offend your eyes my lord," she said softly.  
  
"Quite the opposite Miko. Are you comfortable? I find it's rather warm in here. Especially with that heavy gown. Bejiita, why don't you help her out of it?" Bejiita flashed her a momentary look of apology before he stepped up to her. She wrapped her arms around herself, clutching her shoulders as he drew nearer. He gently pried her arms away and forced them to her sides. His face remained blank as his eyes searched her. He turned her around and found what he needed. She flinched as she felt his fingers brush her back through the thin material of her underthings. Bejiita found it very difficult to keep his fingers steady as he unclasped the fasteners running down her back. Her trembling was making him nervous. Once that was done he grabbed her arm and yanked one sleeve off. "You can't play so rough with girls Bejiita. You know that. Go slowly." Bejiita suppressed a sigh of frustration, as he SLOWLY pulled her arm from the other sleeve. He hooked his fingers on the top of her bodice and drew it downward to her waist, cursing himself for finding this somewhat arousing. He slid his hands down her waist and over her hips, cursing himself once more for lingering. He stepped back and stole a glance before returning his eyes to Furiizaa.  
  
She was very slender with long wispy limbs. She wrapped her arms around herself once more, as she wore nothing more than a white slip dress and her underthings. She did her best to hide her small breasts beneath the thin material with her arms. There was nothing she could do about her half exposed thighs. Her stark white skin was growing pink with embarrassment. She was thankful that her hair was only partially tied, leaving most of it to fall behind her, to her calves, protecting her from the rear.  
  
"Is something wrong miko?" Damn Furiizaa for doing this to her, Bejiita thought. He's going to turn her against me.  
  
"I am cold without my gown Furiizaasama." His dark purple lips spread into a sinister smile.  
  
"We can't have that, now can we Bejiita?" Bejiita knelt before her to retrieve her gown. "I'm afraid that won't be enough." Bejiita narrowed his eyes involuntarily and clenched his jaw. This was going predictably bad. "Come miko." She cautiously stepped before him. With a suggestive smile, Furiizaa patted his lap. Abouri looked to Bejiita. Nothing.  
  
"I do not understand Furiizaasama."  
  
"I'm offering you a seat miko." He slid down a little in the seat allowing further distance between his knees. She took a step back with a look of horror and disbelief on her face. "I'm not going to ask you again."  
  
"What are you waiting for? A printed invitation?" Bejiita said in monotone. She looked once more to his empty visage before stepping closer to Furiizaa. She let out a small cry as her pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You're so soft miko. I'll have to be careful with you." He held one wrist firmly in his grip and pulled her closer until she had to lean her head back and turn away to keep their faces from touching. He looked into her eyes, reveling in the fear before he turned his head and placed his mouth on the crook of her neck. His gaze was on Bejiita whose jaw was now grinding and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Furiizaa smiled against Abouri's neck before he dragged his tongue across her flesh, eliciting a stifled sob from the girl in his embrace. She had her free hand against his chest, pushing with all her physical power. Her struggles only served to arouse the tyrant holding her. She let out another sob as he brought his hand to her hip and held her forcefully on the lump firming in his lap. Tears began to escape her eyes, which were squeezed shut.  
  
Bejiita clenched his hands into fists as he fought the urge to aid the girl and make things worse. He felt as he did his first encounter with Furiizaa. helpless. Unfortunately very little had changed since he was a child of eight years and first handed over to Furiizaa. Furiizaa held Bejiita's gaze as he yanked her against him. His hand slid down her back as she tried to lean away. "I'd wager that she bruises easily, wouldn't you Bejiita? So fragile." Tears streamed down the miko's face as she tried to suppress her powers. Striking out would only make things worse, she knew. The air around her began to warm and crackle ever so slightly with energy, but still she fought it. "You seem uncomfortable miko. Perhaps you don't like my company?"  
  
"Of course I do Furiizaasama," she whispered. "It is just that you needn't trouble yourself like this for my sake. I am warm now." She flinched as he used the hand on her hip to wipe away her tears. She allowed this as it relieved the pain caused by the pressure of the hardness in his lap crushed against her. That hand then ran across her breasts causing her to release a sob.  
  
"Are you sure you're not still cold?" Furiizaa asked looking directly at Bejiita. His eyes hadn't left him the whole time.  
  
"I am fine now Furiizaasama." Suddenly, Furiizaa's grip tightened.  
  
"Perhaps you think Bejiita to be better company than me?" he said drawing her near his face again. Abouri looked to Bejiita once more. He was clenching his fists and trembling with rage. His mask had vanished leaving his face raw and set deep into an ugly glare. His eyes were no longer empty glass, but full of hate. She felt Furiizaa's free hand stroke her cheek. "Did he touch you like this miko?"  
  
"NO!" she cried as his hand slipped to her breast.  
  
"Did you use this pretty little mouth of yours for him?" She turned her head away as she felt something wet glide across her bottom lip. Nausea washed over her, but her focus was on getting free and suppressing her self- preservation instinct. She was unable to wrench her wrist free of his grip, so with her other hand, she reached out to Bejiita. He flinched as if to come to her, but thought better of it. Fury was clouding his thoughts and as much as he prided himself on strategy, he saw no way out of this situation other than compliance. Resisting made it worse, that Bejiita had learned very young, and Furiizaa went away faster if one was compliant.  
  
Furiizaa grabbed her other wrist so he held both her slim appendages in one hand, holding her wrists in her lap as he grabbed one of her breasts with his free hand.  
  
"Will you use it for me?" That was it, she could hold back no more. She opened her mouth to scream and Furiizaa took the opportunity to force her into a rough kiss, invading her mouth. The air grew hot instantly and a massive wave of energy surged from her, throwing Furiiza back, knocking over his throne, and propelling Abouri a few feet forward. She landed on her hands and knees and proceeded to weep, not because of what had happened, but what would happen. She knew her shield was strong, and there were few beings strong enough to withstand it. The problem was, Furiizaa was one of them. She was sure he could approach her with little difficulty. She looked up to see Bejiita standing between her and Furiizaa.  
  
She dropped her shield, fearful of hurting him as well. Furiizaa stood beside his overturned throne scowling and looking somewhat charred. He had been holding her against him and took all of the damage she could give. Bejiita held up a hand to silence her whimpers.  
  
"Are you going to protect her little prince?" Furiizaa threw back his head and laughed loudly. "You are no more capable of protecting her from me than she is herself. No more capable than you were at protecting yourself from me." Bejiita's eyes narrowed and his breathing was heavy, but steady. He had calmed himself. He could think clearly now.  
  
"You have done her no harm Furiizaasama. She is just too weak. Allow me to remove her from your presence." Furiizaa smiled. I hate you so much. so fucking much, Bejiita thought. However he feared he hated himself more for pushing pride aside to merely survive.  
  
"Very well Bejiita." To Abouri he said, "You look tired miko. Perhaps you should retire for now." She blinked. How could he speak like that as though they had a nice leisurely chat, as though NOTHING happened, as though she wasn't on her hands and knees shaking like a frightened animal on the floor? "I will see you both again soon." Bejiita gave Furiizaa a curt bow as Abouri just watched in wide-eyed wonder. He then began to gather her discarded clothing. He dropped them in front of her and crossed his arms. She looked up at him only to be greeted by his angry glare. With a weary sigh, she gathered herself and dressed. Before she could attach her veil, Bejiita all but dragged her from the room. 


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
=========== Author's notes: How am I doing so far? Let me know. =========  
  
Chapter Three- Understanding  
  
"I swear you are stupidity itself Miko," Bejiita hissed in her ear as her pushed her through his room door. "Do you even realize what you've started?" Abouri kept her gaze downward and rubbed her sore wrists. She inspected them carefully as Bejiita continued to rant.  
  
"I apologize Bejiitasama, but I'll have to listen to your tirade later." Bejiita was, of course, livid. She cut him off before he could begin yelling. "I am quite sore and very tired. I think all I should like for the rest of the evening is a bath and a bed," she murmured. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her look for surprise quickly melted into an accusing frown. Bejiita chose to ignore it, simply pulling her into an awkward embrace. "Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing half-wit? I'm comforting you." She almost laughed. He said it with such confidence, yet his embrace was hesitant and clumsy. He warily put one hand on her back and patted softly. "Are you injured?"  
  
"I am fine." He scowled a little above her head. She already complicated his life rather nicely and now she was lying to him. "Please Bejiitasama, I am tired. Release me." He did as she requested, although reluctantly, looking her over before he actually let go of her arm. It fell to her side. She kept her head low, evading his gaze. He walked to his bed and sat, running his fingers through his spiky black hair. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking up at her as though he had something to say. "I should go." He scowled a little deeper than before.  
  
"So is this your strategy? Ignore me and maybe I'll go away?" He came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. They stayed like that for an indeterminate amount of time. His glare did not falter as he waited for eye contact. Time forced her eyes to meet his, only for him to find her glaring accusation at him.  
  
"I can do the same to you that I did to him," she hissed.  
  
"You haven't yet Abouri." She looked away and he released her. "I'm not letting you go to your room. I think you'd be safer here with me. I don't-"  
  
"With you!?" she spat the words at him. Bejiita raised an eyebrow at her. "Why should I think you wouldn't turn on me again? I could have kept my decency if you hadn't sided with Furiizaa. You could have said something, anything in my defense!" Bejiita's shoulders relaxed slightly as he suddenly felt exhausted. He then straightened his spine and met her glare with a dreadful one of his own.  
  
"Abouri, do you realize that if I hadn't done what I did you could have been naked and on your knees before he was through with you!?" Her resentment turned to shocked comprehension. "One thing I learned about Furiizaa is that resisting just encourages him. He gets off on watching people struggle in vain. He does what he does and leaves you be sooner, if you just comply." She looked away and hugged herself thoughtfully. Is that what you did Bejiita. submit?  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you were shutting me out." She met his gaze again with a sad smile. "I did the only thing that got us out in one piece. I did everything he told me to and forced you to do the same."  
  
"I understand Bejiitasama. Will you forgive me for doubting you?" With a smirk he thought, I already have. She smiled warmly and closed some of the distance between them. "I shut you out because I saw a glimpse of what he has planned for me. I assumed as much when I was brought to the artificial meadow this morning." She looked at him with wet eyes. "I will not leave here." AHH, fucking tears again, Bejiita thought. He was simply too tired and frustrated to deal with an emotional female at the moment.  
  
"Show me your wrists." She nodded solemnly and extended her arms. Bejiita pulled back her sleeves and turned gently inspected each wrist. "This will bruise, but not badly." He scowled at the patches of discolored flesh as dark thoughts voiced themselves. Furiizaa you sick bastard. What if I hadn't been there? Were you going to break her like you tried to break me?  
  
"Let me show you something," she said breaking his uncomfortable silence. She led him to the connected bathroom where she stood before the sink. With a wave of her hand a small, transparent cloud condensed above it. Bejiita's eyes widened slightly as it began to rain heavily. He had seen a lot of things in the last eight years, but never anything like this. After a few minutes, the sink was full with slightly cloudy water. The cloud in the water was a blue almost as invisible as the water itself. She removed her white robe and rolled up the sleeves of her gown. With a small smile she submerged her wrists. A moment later, she pulled them out perfectly white. The bruises had vanished along with the pain.  
  
"Is that why he wants you? Because you can heal?" He looked at the water for a moment. He exhaled and brought his attention back to the miko. "That has got to be the biggest load of shit I've ever heard! We have the Regen tanks. What the hell does he need you for?"  
  
"I am not known as the powerful Arashino miko without justification. Besides being a powerful telepath, I have regenerative powers that rival, if not surpass, your regeneration tank technology. I can heal large masses and at no cost. I also have power over weather, so to speak. In theory, just as you can destroy a planet or leave it devoid of life, I can restore it. Basically-"  
  
"You'd clean up after us. He could sell the land at a higher price because you can make if immediately inhabitable." Bejiita frowned as a realization hit him. "I never told you anything about my missions."  
  
"I'm a telepath Bejiita," she said dryly. "Besides, who doesn't know what Furiizaa's men do." She knows about Furiizaa, yet she still stands up to him, he thought, suppressing a smile. He had to admit he was impressed by her nerve, but there was a fine line between courage and foolhardiness. "My planet has been spared his wrath because the materials that power this ship are mined there. He taxes the life out of the Kumojin and strip-mines our home. The soil would be dead if I wasn't constantly restoring it." She sighed. "I was their only protection from him. That is why your father and my king were going to give me to you. It was thought that if I was protected on a planet of stronger warriors, and Kumosei was razed, I could restore it. As long as I was alive, they had hope."  
  
"Furiizaa came to 'collect' me two months after. you left. My father told me Furiizaa wanted to 'train' me. A year later, I was told that my home was destroyed by giant meteors." The expectant look he gave her foretold his next question. "Are you ready to tell me what really happened to Bejiitasei?"  
  
"Are you ready to promise me that you won't get yourself killed in the name of revenge?"  
  
"I can promise you I won't go on a blind crusade in the name of revenge. However, I will avenge my people Miko."  
  
"Promise me you won't die in the name of vengeance. Promise me that you'll live. If not for yourself, then for me." Bejiita rolled his eyes. This was getting beyond nauseating.  
  
"I promise." Whatever shuts your mouth, he translated to himself. She smiled slyly and shook her head as though she knew what he'd meant. Then he realized she did. He'd really have to train himself to stop projecting his conscious thoughts. He hadn't even realized he'd done it. "Tell me what happened to Bejiitasei." Her smile faded and she sank to the floor, pulling him with her. They both sat up on their knees, facing each other. Then she gently took his head in her arms and brought his cheek to her chest. He didn't stop her and said nothing, immediately realizing that Abouri was putting him in a position to comfort him and hold him still. The news had to be much worse than he what he was originally told. He remained rigid and still, unused to being touched at all, let alone held like a child.  
  
"Do you understand why your father allowed Furizaa to take you?"  
  
"At first I thought it was because he was a coward. Later I realized he had no choice in the matter. He did what he felt was best for Bejiitasei." He turned his face so his it was nestled between her breasts and inhaled as his body began to relax. He was beginning to understand the feminine appeal that most of the men made such a big deal about. As annoying as they were, he had to admit, they were warm, soft, and strangely comforting. This one was anyway. This one also happened to be especially irritating. His hands found their way to rest on her waist as he focused on her words.  
  
"Your father changed his mind after about a year, demanding Furiizaa return you to Bejiitasei. Furiizaa . assassinated him. Soon after, Bejiitasei was destroyed. I suspect him." Bejiita's grip tightened. "As you already know, it was totally unexpected and there were no survivors. I'm sorry Bejiita." She felt his grip tighten almost painfully this time and his face constrict. She felt an instant of sorrow and pain engulf him, but it quickly changed. Fury. white-hot wrath. "Bejiita?" He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His breathing was ragged with rage, but he would do as he'd promised her. He just held her and tried to breathe evenly, allowing the urge to rush into Furiizaa's chambers and dismember the bastard diminish. Correction, attempt to dismember the bastard. The slow, steady beat of her heart and the rise and fall of her chest gave him a rhythm to focus on as he calmed himself. He breathed in her scent, finding himself committing the hint of flora and clean sweetness to memory. Truth be told, he was still extremely angry, yes, but his attention was moving elsewhere. He had already grieved his father and his people years ago. He had just now vowed revenge for Bejiitasei's destruction. This anger would follow him until those tasks were done, so he could put it aside for a moment.  
  
Abouri felt him relax against her. She was pleased the surge or anger and hatred dulled without him throwing her aside and running off to challenge the tyrant. He inhaled deeply, against her chest before lifting his head. She hadn't expected tears, but she hadn't expected the expression on his face as he looked up at her. Nothing. No anger, no sadness. Nothing. She pulled away from him a little and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. What could she say to him? She could tell him everything would be all right. That life will be better from now on, but that would be lying.  
  
"I will get you some food Bejiita. You must be famished." He said nothing. She struggled a little against his embrace, but to no avail. "Bejiita, release me. Don't you want to eat?" He was starving actually. His stomach groaned softly in agreement and he removed his arms from her waist. He stood above her and extended his hand. With a warm smile, she accepted. "I will return shortly with your meal." She turned her head scanning the floor. "I seem to have lost my veil." She frowned. Bejiita and Furiizaa were the first two adult males to see her face and she didn't want to make a habit out of exposing herself.  
  
"Don't worry about your face being seen. There are no Kumojin here." Bejiita said softly. "Why not grace everyone with that horrid face of yours. It'll clear the dining hall and you won't need to sneak around," he added with a weak smirk. She smiled. He was taking the news far better than she had hoped. He has a strong heart indeed.  
  
==========  
  
"Good evening miko."  
  
"Good evening Zarbon."  
  
"Your appetite is surprising for one with a lovely, slight figure such as your own." Abouri smiled politely and took a step back. He was doing the same thing he did that morning. Getting as close as possible to her as he spoke.  
  
"I am bringing Bejiita Oujisama his meal. He has not eaten enough today, so I am trying to be sure to take enough to satisfy his enormous appetite." He moved behind her so he could speak into her ear. She stiffened, visibly uncomfortable with his proximity.  
  
"You aren't his servant miko. You don't have to satisfy his appetites." She shied away from him and fixed a polite smile on her face.  
  
"You are correct. I am not his servant, but he is still my prince and my friend. If you will excuse me..." She gave him a small bow and turned her back to him. He watched her back as she left the room. He glanced around. Apparently every other person in the dining hall had noticed her. The hush that had fallen with her entrance finally died a few seconds after her departure.  
  
From across the room, Nappa had watched the exchange with little interest. Radditsu smacked Nappa's massive arm. "Did you see that? That's her. Arashino miko."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Pay attention sometimes, brain-dead. That's Bejiitasama's woman. Did you see her face? She's beautiful! No wonder he's hidden her in his room since she came to him."  
  
"Can she be trusted? How can we be sure she's not some spy or part of a trick."  
  
"Watch her, I guess." Nappa's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "If that woman is really Arashino miko, then she's no danger to us."  
  
"She seemed to be plotting with Zarbon. We should warn Oujisama." Radditsu rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought Nappa was as blind as he was stupid.  
  
"She obviously didn't want his attention." He thought for a moment. "I'll bet that food's for Bejiitasama. I wonder why he didn't come himself. Let's go see, huh?" Nappa rose and nodded.  
  
"Maybe she's going to poison him?" Radditsu narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Nappa's lack of brains.  
  
==========  
  
Abouri carried the overloaded tray with some difficulty down the hall, until it was suddenly lifted from her hands. She gasped but then smiled when she recognized the tray grabber.  
  
"I figured I'd stop and give a pretty lady a hand. It looked heavy. Besides, a divine creature such as yourself shouldn't be performing menial tasks like carrying food," Radditsu said with a smile. She gave him a slight bow.  
  
"Thank you Radditsu. You are very kind. I have not met your friend," she said turning to Nappa. Nappa crossed his arms and stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"I am Nappa." Abouri smiled and gave him a small bow.  
  
"I am Arashino miko of Kumosei. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nappa said nothing as he turned and began ahead of them down the hall. Abouri turned to Radditsu. "His manners do not do your people justice."  
  
==========  
  
"Oujisama?" Bejiita looked over his shoulder and scowled at the door. He had been waiting for his miko to return with food. He had completely calmed in the time he spent alone, but Abouri didn't know that. All that she would know was that he was 'hurt' and that he'd need 'comfort'. He smirked. He hadn't been very good at it himself, but he found her brand of comfort rather nice. He had, after all, never promised not to paw her shamelessly; he'd promised not to have sex with her. Funny he hadn't thought of that when he'd attempted to comfort her before. The only thing on his mind at the time was making sure she was not injured or emotionally damaged. That strong desire left him feeling a little uneasy. Warriors aren't supposed to comfort people. They're purpose is to kill people, he thought.  
  
Normally he wouldn't have felt the need to do anything under the pretense of something else, but after her ordeal with Furiizaa, he couldn't very well expect her to stay still and allow him to touch her. She most certainly wouldn't touch him back. Fortunately, her silly 'comfort' allowed the mutual contact he desired.  
  
"Go away! I'm busy," He shouted at the door. It was Nappa's voice he'd heard.  
  
"Bejiitasama, I have your meal." Damn, that fool must have followed her. So much for comfort. With a sigh of annoyance, he slid off the bed and went to the door. Abouri stood there smiling apologetically. "Your companions were kind enough to escort me back." Radditsu stood behind her holding a tray with a high pile of food. Nappa just stood there being useless as usual. Bejiita glared at Radditsu as he allowed them entrance.  
  
"Oujisama, allow me to taste for poisons." Abouri looked up at Nappa, obviously offended.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Bejiita waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Thank you for escorting Arashino miko. I will take over from here."  
  
"Of course, Bejiitasama," Radditsu said, giving Bejiita a knowing smile. They glanced at Abouri, who was spreading out the food on his table. Then he whispered to Bejiita, "She'll give you great pleasure Oujisama. Use her well but be careful. She's obviously a virgin. She deserves for you to be extra gentle with her." He was watching the miko as he spoke. How romantic, virgins. he thought, smiling absently. After a moment he turned and flinched to see Bejiita glaring at him.  
  
"What makes you think it's like that you idiot? Get out," he hissed. Bejiita's face had a faint flush across his cheeks. "Take that oversized shit for brains with you." Radditsu bowed and signaled to Nappa that it was time to go. Once the door slammed behind him he smiled. He could hear the miko admonish the prince through the wall about slamming doors. He was sure his prince's mood would improve vastly overnight. 


	4. Reflection

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Four- Reflection  
  
Abouri opened her eyes, oblivious to the brightness of the artificial sunlight that flooded them. Many things of the previous seven months touched her mind. Seven months ago, she had been faithfully fulfilling her duties as Arashino miko when she received a summons to attend 'leadership' training on Furiizaa's starship. She went off world for the second time in her life, assuring her people that she would soon return. Her people looked to her for many things. She was healer. She regulated the weather and sustained a planet that would otherwise have been mined dry of the only thing that kept her people in Furiizaa's favor.  
  
Furiizaa.  
  
The name meant many things to many peoples. To Kumosei, it meant tyranny of an unseen nature. An invisible hand squeezing its neck until its blackened tongue swells from its mouth. Until the planet was lifeless and useless. expendable. The only thing that kept it 'safe' was the constant flow of materials exported into a greedy indiscernible mouth. That name was synonymous with terror. If to defy Furiizaa was death, then at least there was hope of escape, but to defy him guaranteed a fate much worse. To be his toy, a tattered, morbid plaything, that was discarded when it was broken beyond the scope of use. His game was abuse, and he was very good at it.  
  
She frowned slightly.  
  
To Bejiitasei, the name Furiizaa meant absolutely nothing. It had meant oblivion. She had a sneaking suspicion that the tyrant had some hand in Bejiitasei's death. It had become a game with too many missing components.  
  
"Bejiitasama." The name slipped from her lips in a whisper.  
  
Is that all that will become of this Arashino miko? Is my fate to be his marionette? When I am defiant will he construct some broken doll from this husk to be used for his perversions?  
Her eyes narrowed, but not from the bright light. That was all he would get, the empty shell that once housed the miko. She would leave her corpse to him before she would allow him to violate her while she resided within.  
  
It had been six months since he has shown me the possibilities and there is not a time alone with him when I am not reminded. I know he will not violate me. Not yet. When my usefulness is through, though. only then will I become that type of morbid doll. My chastity is the only thing I have to hold on to. How ironic. Chastity, what they threaten to destroy, is the thing that keeps them from destroying it. A paradox to ponder later. Her thoughts turned to her homeworld, robbed of its virgin soil. Kumosei was one of Furiizaa's many unwilling whores and the galaxy was his bordello. She wondered how long the gradual rape of Kumosei could continue before her beautiful blue and white planet gave up the will to live without Arashino miko to restore her spirit?  
  
Four months had passed since her shrine was completed. The room in which she resided was the same false meadow, now complete with a fountain and a small elevated roofed platform. The architecture was lovely, much like her shrine on Kumosei. Long smooth pillars supported the one room. There were no walls to speak of, just thin columns that accented the perimeter of the room, toped with an elongated dome. A thin, winding stairway allowed seekers to approach her. The structure was close to the edge of the fountain farthest from the entrance to her feigned Kumosei. The fountain was a small lake whose waters she filed herself and purified daily. The healing waters from her fountain were collected and taken away at least once a day.  
  
She allowed herself to float across the surface of her fountain, eyes open, staring blankly at the 'sky'. She was sealed in an invisible cage, the bars created to look like the wonderful pale violet of the Kumosei sky. The water of her fountain was a nearly transparent white and the soft grass a lovely shade of blue. It was here; in isolation she realized that she was truly Kumosei's child. Her features mimicked her homeland. Skin as white as the oceans. Eyes, violet as the sky. Hair, the same pastel blue of the vegetation. She smiled.  
Perhaps Kumosei can live on through me. The smile quickly faded. Should Kumosei meet the same fate as the Saiyajin home world, its legacy would die with her.  
  
At least Bejiitasama can continue his bloodline. Impure as it will be, Bejiitasei can live on through the remaining Saiyajin. A phantom tear retraced the steps it had once traveled. She had already cried her eyes dry.  
  
Five months had crept by since Bejiita was sent to some unfortunate planet in some corner of the galaxy. She was tragically aware of the purpose of his 'missions'. He was a highly skilled murderer after all. Many of the planets that received a visit from a group of Furiizaa's men shared the same fate as Kumosei. Becoming Furiizaa's whore was the best option given actually. Like Kumosei, they would spread their thighs with tears in their eyes and allow their most precious treasures to be stolen. The other option was devastation. The inhabitants were simply wiped out by Furiizaa's elite teams. The planet was then sold to the highest bidder on the galactic auction block. The unlucky survivors were enslaved or discarded later. Bejiita was the head this particular elite team of killers. He had been trained from childhood to take no prisoners and destroy without remorse. He was a fast learner and used his lessons well. Abouri knew he took no pride in his duty, but he took no shame in it. He would take pride in his brand of devastation as opposed to the act itself. His pride in his power rivaled only that of his pride in his heritage.  
  
Transported across the cosmos for months on end. What kind of life is that for a child? For a man?  
  
The mission was scheduled to last ten months. Needless to say, she was rather displeased when he informed her. Especially since after two months, she had actually allowed him to touch her as well as kiss her.  
  
He had pulled her against him in the night and she hadn't pushed him away. He was pretending to be asleep yet again. Usually his hand would roam in his feigned state of rest across the bedclothes to rest on her hip or on her leg. She would brush him away. He would not try again for the night. He did however try EVERY night. She could not deny that she hadn't spent a night away from him since that first night when he'd demanded she share his bed. The idea had long lost its malice. Now she often found it difficult to sleep without his warm body and roaming hand. It was like a nocturnal ritual. He'd insisted that she stay in his chambers even when he was away, but once his scent was washed from the sheets, she opted for sleeping in her unfinished garden.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" She stiffened slightly as his arms encircled her from behind.  
  
"Comforting you." She released a weary sigh.  
  
"Bejiitasama, I am well aware that your brand of 'comfort' is a blatant attempt to fondle me." She relaxed against the vibrations that his dark chuckle pulsed into her back. Her slight smile faded as his silence lasted for a few minutes than she had liked.  
  
"Not this time Abouri." She turned in his arms and stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze away. He called her plainly by 'miko' unless he was really serious about getting his point across. "I will be leaving in a week for a mission. I will be away for approximately ten months."  
  
"Ten months." She whispered in monotone. He nodded and pressed her back against his chest. He waited a good hour for her to say something in protest, but he had to ultimately give in to sleep. She however was awake. As she was about to close her eyes, an image flashed before them. A sequence of events was unfolding before them.  
  
Blood. The screams of a child. A boy. The child lay powerless on the ground, tears streaming down his face. No, not a child, an adolescent. He was broken and bleeding, barely alive.  
  
Do not disobey me again little prince.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She often stayed awake longer than he did for this express purpose. He showed her things in his sleep that he would never reveal in any waking state. He had no idea that he reached out and told her his secrets while he snored softly. The images stopped and she saw only the darkened room they shared. She smiled sadly.  
  
Perhaps I should look into his mind more often. I suppose I allowed him to distract me. Her smile faded to a light frown. Ten months. if you can survive here, with him, after all you've been through, then so shall I. He was right, I cannot protect myself as you could not then. She snuggled back into his embrace as it tightened. But I will be strong. I will be strong for you.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Her eyes slipped closed and she inhaled before allowing herself to slip beneath the water's surface. Suspended and isolated, she could sort out her thoughts. Being a telepath of her magnitude was distracting to say the least.  
  
Bejiitasama, how do you do it? How do you live day after day with the intergalactic pirate and serve him faithfully after what he's done? Where can I find that level of personal control? Every time he touches me I-  
  
She opened her eyes, watching the distortion of light play on the surface above her. Bejiita had no idea she knew exactly what stemmed his murderous hatred of Furizaa. She had no intention of ever telling him either. Half and hour slinked away before she saw a distorted dark form gazing into the water. Naturally, it was Radditsu, her 'escort'. She rolled her eyes before allowing herself to resurface.  
  
"Good evening." She smiled brightly, levitating above the water and touching down on its surface. Radditsu fought to keep his mouth closed as he beheld the wet miko before him. Her hair was loose, which was a rarity. It clung to her form, a flattering shade darker when wet. Her white dress that fell to her mid thighs clung to her, basically showing him everything that his prince sought to hide. She wore no other undergarments besides a small pair of white panties. He could even see a hint of the blue locks that her clothing was meant to conceal. He quickly turned his back.  
  
"Mikosama, I'm here to-"  
  
"I have no appetite today Radditsu. Forgive me, but I would rather decline."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to insist. Bejiitasama would never forgive me if you got sick under my care." She sighed and began to walk towards him, leaving a trail of ripples in her wake.  
  
=========  
  
Bejiita lowered his hand and glanced down at the smoking crater for any signs of life. Not that anything would survive his attack, but it was his practice to be thorough. From his vantage point, a good hundred feet off the ground, he scanned the surrounding area to look for another city. He spotted a mass of building that were still standing and sped towards it. The sooner they finished up here, the sooner he could return home.  
  
Home.  
  
It was a word he hadn't used since he discovered his planet was no more. He hated to admit it, but 'home' was home because she was there. He turned the word over in his mind, wondering what it truly meant to him. Nothing at all.  
  
He touched down somewhere on the streets of the city. The people who were pointing at him from his airborne position now formed a quivering circle around him. They feared the alien invader, but they had no idea what to do. He raised a glowing palm towards the crowd on his left. A small ball of light formed there. His audience gasped and started to break apart running in all directions. He smirked wickedly and started shooting off ki blasts in all directions, one after the other, taking out nearly the entire crowd, until something caught his eye. He walked up to a building with a large window. In the window stood a woman, wearing a deep blue dress. Without thinking, he broke the window with his fingers and gingerly took the dress from the doll that wore it. He slung it over his shoulder and turned to take to the air. He got four feet off when he suddenly turned and took the shoes and jewelry from the doll as well. As he did so he looked further in to the building and something else caught his eye. A sheer white gown.  
  
What the hell am I doing?! You're pillaging gifts for her, that's what. He froze and looked at growing pile of items in his arms and on the floor. He'd figured from the beginning he'd have to give her something to compensate for his absence. Something to make her take him back after the long months without. Hey! Take me back? Stop these asinine thoughts this instant! He growled at his foolish thoughts, cursing himself as he placed the items into an available box and took off in the direction of his space pod. He'd hide his stash in there and take them back undetected. When he was done, he returned to the city and obliterated it.  
  
He sat at the edge of a lake that night. Nappa had found him just after he finished with the city and they decided to hunt down a meal. A female with orange skin and yellow hair. A sparkling jewel on her hand gave her away as she hid. Bejiita, in front of her before she could react, grabbed her arm. With his other, he backhanded her, separating her head from the rest of her. He hadn't noticed that though. His attention was focused on the jeweled ring on her finger. He was sure to take it before he took the corpse to the camp. When he arrived, he informed Nappa that he'd already eaten. It was a lie, but the look on Nappa's face meant he wanted to talk.  
  
"Oujisama, about the woman."  
  
"What about her Nappa?" Bejiita hissed through clenched teeth. This had better be good, he thought.  
  
"I don't trust her. Many strong men have been taken down by a beautiful, treacherous, woman. The only way the weak can win is with tricks."  
  
"You question my judgment?" Silence. "I see. You think I'm stupid enough to let some sneaky little bitch take me down like that then?" No reply. "Well, let me tell you something you fool. She is Arashino miko. That title should mean just as much to you as a Saiyajin as my own does. She was to be head of my council and sit by my side in the royal court. If you ever insult her again, you will suffer. Do you understand?" Bejiita's bellows carried far into the night. He was too mad to realize he was broadcasting his business to everyone within range of his voice.  
  
"I understand Oujisama."  
  
"Not very convincing Nappa." Nappa said nothing but looked for his prince to say more. Bejiita released a sigh of aggravation. "You don't have to worry about me because of her. She's not sneaky and she's not a bitch." She sure is good at being one when she's ready. "She's not even a woman." He looked to the starry sky as he said this. If she were a simple woman, she wouldn't be. alive. I hope. OK, now you're being childish. She's fine, he reassured himself, failing miserably.  
  
Nappa looked totally confused for a moment, then understanding graced his face. "So you dress him up? You don't have to worry Oujisama, you're stronger than most men on that ship now. Besides, Radditsu and I will serve you no matter what." Bejiita felt his eye twitch and a vein popped out on his forehead.  
  
"Idiot! Is there nothing but shit in that ugly, bald head of yours!? She's a miko! They are held above mere women. She's untouchable. How can she trick me by spreading her legs when she is incapable? That's what I'm trying to tell you! I can't fucking touch her!" Nappa blinked twice. Bejiita immediately bit his tongue. He'd said too much and had shouted it from the proverbial mountaintops as well. "Breath a word of this conversation, and it's your dick and a meat grinder. Got that?" he hissed.  
  
"I will tell no one." Nappa paused. "If Oujisama trusts her, then so will I, but forgive me for keeping an eye open in her direction."  
  
"Whatever." Bejiita crossed his arms and stormed off. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it was far from Nappa and the humiliating slip of the tongue. He stopped walking and suddenly took to the air. He flew, ignoring where he was going, until he came to a small clearing in an otherwise dense canopy of vegetation. There he landed and dropped himself unceremoniously into a crossed legged sitting position. He fumed, mentally badgering himself for actually voicing his sexual frustrations. Fortunately, he doubted Nappa caught on to what he'd said. With a weary sigh, he eased his torso backward to lay on the soft grass, stretching his legs out. He would prefer his bed, although the lack of such never caused him loss of sleep before. It had been two weeks that he'd been on this wretched rock and every night he longed for the feel of his bedclothes gliding under his hand as he reached for his miko. She'd thwart him nearly every night, but he knew gentle persistence paid off in the end. Some nights she'd allow him to rest his palm on her hip over the sheets. A few nights he'd gotten in a quick feel before she brushed him away. The night he finally decided to tell her of his current mission, she'd allowed him to pull her to him, much to his pleasure. Her reaction was unexpected, but then again, his miko was good for throwing him a curve. When he'd called her by name, her expression had caused a wave of emotion to wash over him, causing him to forget that he was supposed to be doing with his hands while he could. He recognized it as guilt. Guilt was something that he didn't particularly care for and seldom felt. Correction, never felt. He didn't need to think back on the planets he'd purged, the genocide he's carried out countless times to know he felt not an ounce of remorse for the loss of life. They were weak and he was strong. The strong consume the weak to become stronger. That was life. However, the guilt he felt when her eyes met his and when she turned away, the lack of feeling in the voice she replied with. he hated it.  
  
Why do I care so much? It's my fucking job! She knows exactly what I do. He scowled and closed his eyes.  
  
And she accepts you. She respects the prince without a planet to rule. She accepts the intergalactic assassin that enjoys his job. She allows you to touch her when no man should and trusts you not to take advantage. He opened his eyes, staring up at nothing in particular.  
  
She trusts me. What the fuck for? I'm no better than the rest of those horny bastards on that ship. He shook his head as though shaking the thought off as well. Don't think about that. She's safe. Furizaa won't allow anyone to touch her. He won't bother her much either. He continued this mantra until he fell asleep.  
  
==========  
  
"Bejiita, don't you think you've slept long enough?" Bejiita scowled at the tall white haired, brown skinned soldier standing over him as he sat up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He should have known they would be in search of him if he hadn't shown up by morning.  
  
"Maybe he came out here so he can enjoy a wet dream about the woman in peace," a purple man with large ears said, throwing back his head to laugh. "It's OK. We all jerk off thinking about fucking her."  
  
A cruel smile stretched across his face. Bejiita didn't need to hear what came next. He knew exactly what the other men had been saying about him and his miko. One would have to be a fool not to notice that she never once stayed in her own room overnight. He was sure they all knew about her 'chastity' issue by now as well.  
  
"That's all you can do isn't it? Look at her and yank your own-" Bejiita's fist silenced him, before he had a chance to react. This guy may have been an elite along with Bejiita, but Bejiita was leading this team for more reasons than his cunning alone. He was the fastest there.  
  
"Take a quick sweep of the area, all of you. Just make sure there are no cities intact. The cleanup crew will round up the survivors. I think we're finished here." With that Bejiita gave them a sharp glare and headed in the direction of the pods. 


	5. Counterfiet Reality

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Five- Counterfeit Reality  
  
Abouri paused in her manipulation of the flesh beneath her fingers. Failing to suppress a smile, she began moving her hands again over Furiizaa's bare shoulders. She felt Bejiita's presence on the ship. After so long without being able to make contact with his consciousness, it felt strange, but still pleasant. Her smile disappeared as she felt cold fingers on her thigh. She released the shoulders and took a step back.  
  
"Furizaasama, I have something to ask of you again."  
  
"You certainly are demanding these days miko." She smiled warmly and put her hands on his shoulders once more. He sighed and waved a hand for her to continue.  
  
"My lord, it is this miko's humble request that Bejiitasama's chambers be moved." Furizaa released an irritated sigh. "He is the only soldier on this ship I can trust and I wish for someone to be near. I cannot protect myself while I sleep. I have felt very unsafe these past months and have slept little. This cannot continue."  
  
"Miko, I fear I cannot deny you anything when I look into those eyes. So lovely." He turned and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her cheek with one hand, high up on her thigh with the other. "I would hate to see this perfect," he brought his mouth to her shoulder, "soft," his hand stopped less than an inch from apex of her thigh, barely grazing her abdomen, "flesh marred. Perhaps you would like to spend your nights in my chamber instead of alone in your garden, hmm?" Abouri's breath caught. She should have expected that sort of reply.  
  
"I think I should like one who does not emanate masculinity such as my lord does," she said softly.  
  
"Bejiita always did strike me as somewhat effeminate. He moves with grace only woman should have." Furiizaa chuckled and ran a finger across her abdomen. "Well if you feel the graceful monkey prince should be nearby; I will allow it. Return to your garden. I will send for you again another time my dear."  
  
"You are most gracious my lord." He placed her on her feet and she smiled as she pulled from his embrace. She hurried from the room heading straight to her garden, ignoring the stares and occasional jeers. One would think that after nearly a standard year, the impudence would stop. How infantile these males are, she reminded herself for the hundreth time.  
  
Her garden was complete. The only thing that remained artificial in the room that ran the expanse of an entire level in that sector of the ship was the sky. Still the false stars twinkled at nights and the sun and moons danced across the violet ceiling. There were however, real clouds. The ceiling was high enough that she could circulate weather in her realm. Her pool was still as it was before, but surrounding the open area, trees were planted near the walls giving her garden a meadow-clearing feel. She adored it. Furiizaa had allowed her to have plants, insects, and even small animals to the brought to her from Kumosei. Furiizaa seem annoyed that she asked, but pleased that she accepted her fate graciously. She smiled at a trio of small singing birds that swooped across the 'sky'.  
  
=========  
  
Bejiita frowned at his empty room. It was very clean, meaning someone had taken it upon themselves to dust before his homecoming, but it was obvious the room was unused for a long time. He remembered specifically instructing her to stay in his chamber until he returned. After pushing the box containing his bounty in a corner, he made his way to Furiizaa's chamber. He'd find his miko after he reported to the tyrant.  
  
=========  
  
"Bejiita, how was your trip?" Furiizaa's black lips spread into a smile. Bejiita's face did not betray his surprise. Shit, he thought. I just got back and he's already up to something. He is never nice when I report back in.  
  
"Our mission was successful Furiizaasama. The entire population has been purged save a handful of individuals that escaped underground. All signs of civilization above the surface have been wiped clean and the terrain has received little damage."  
  
"I see." A pause. "Bejiita, have you had a chance to see the miko yet?"  
  
"I had more pressing matters, such as reporting to you."  
  
"Go see her garden. You'd be surprised how much a pretty face and a warm pair of thighs can get a man to agree to," Furiizaa said with a suggestive smile. "Also, talk to her about your new living arrangements."  
  
"I do not understand Furiizaasama." Bejiita's brow furrowed as he tried to surmise what he was being told. Bejiita wondered, Is he trying to separate us?  
  
"She requested you be moved closer to her garden. I have allowed it. You two have fun styling each others hair or whatever." Furiizaa waved his hand in dismissal. Bejiita bowed slightly and took his leave.  
  
What the hell is he talking about, Bejiita thought as he made his way to Abouri's garden. He was amazed to find many very weak life signatures surrounding the miko. Not one warrior in that entire quadrant on that level of the ship. The door slid open and he looked around uneasily as he stepped inside. He most certainly did not recall any trees. Something furry stared at him from a branch. The dark and the noises of the night did not usually bother him, however, a natural forest indoors did not sit well with him.  
  
When did all this. pretty face and warm thighs.  
  
"Miko?" He turned his head, taking in his surroundings. His observation was cut short by a crunch of leaves underfoot. "I see you've been doing well for yourself," he said dryly.  
  
"Bejiitasama, you've returned. I'm so happy to see you again." She stepped up to him. After a moment she bowed slightly. "I trust your mission was successful?" she said softly. She'd been hoping for at least a quick embrace after being apart for so long.  
  
"What happened here?" Abouri blinked at his utter dismissal of her inquiry.  
  
"My garden has been completed. It is very similar to my shrine back on Kumosei. Furiizaa claims he wants me to feel at home. I informed him that I could not feel at ease without the life of my home world around me. He had my people deliver the flora and fauna."  
  
"How did you get him to agree to such a thing?" Warm thighs, huh? Bejiita's glare deepened into a scowl.  
  
"He treats me like a favorite niece these days. although if that's the case, he makes for a dreadful uncle." She sighed.  
  
"What did you do to be in his favor miko?"  
  
"I merely humor him, just as you instructed." She clutched her shoulders and turned her back to him. "Honestly Bejiitasama, do you really think I would have anything to do with him given the choice?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bejiita caught himself right after that. Naturally, he was once again, falling for Furiizaa's game. He looked away from her and sighed. Too late, he realized the seed of doubt was already planted in his mind. "Nevermind."  
  
'Bejiita, do not let jealousy ruin us. You are all I have here. You certainly must know that.'  
  
'Shut up.' He sighed. "What's this about my 'living arrangements'? Oh yes, and please explain 'styling each other's hair'?" She craned her head in his direction smiling sheepishly. He immediately saw the connection. Damn you bitch if you did what I think you did.  
  
"I asked Furiizaa to move you closer to my garden. I told him I feared for my safety and I needed someone trustworthy to sleep nearby. He offered his bed. I told him." her gaze returned to the trees. "I told him he was too masculine for me to feel safe and that you-"  
  
"You fucking told him that I'm a homosexual, didn't you?" he hissed as though trying to keep the conversation quiet although there was no one else present. "Didn't you!" he bellowed.  
  
"I did not." She glared directly into his eyes. After an instant hers softened. "I told him he was far too masculine and I would prefer you. He said you are effeminate."  
  
"You realize I hate you, right?" He snarled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled into his chest.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I do you Bejiita." She traced a finger across his chest plate. "Prepared for battle, I see." She moved to pull away from his steel embrace, but he would have none of that. "Bejiita."  
  
"Tell me miko, did you miss me at nights?" Abouri gasped as Bejiita's tail snaked around her hips and his hand slipped over her backside.  
  
"I can't exactly say I missed the brazen violations of my person." She giggled despite herself. Bejiita smirked. That's a new sound. I think I like it.  
  
"Ah, but I take pleasure in violating your person." She opened her mouth to rebut, but before she could Bejiita brushed his lips over hers. "Denying that it pleasures you would be lying miko." With a satisfied smirk he returned his tail to its usual position around his own waist. "Things have changed." He stated before turning and making his way out of her garden, leaving her staring wide-eyed.  
  
Bejiita had already vanished into her forest by the time her brain registered what had happened. Her hands flew to touch her mouth. He'd kissed her. On her MOUTH. She fell slowly to her knees, landing lightly.  
  
He.he kissed me. This is all moving too fast for me. I can't believe him! Without permission! His audacity! His arrogance! His lips. So soft. She buried her face in her hands, blushing pinker than ever. He blatantly violates my space without permission and puts his filthy mouth on my own and all I can seem to do is sit here and grin like a fool! How embarrassing!  
  
"How foolish!" She announced softly to the creatures of her realm. Abouri collected herself, heading towards the fountain. Her lips spread into a grin once more just before she sank below the surface. 


	6. Protection

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Avori©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
==========  
  
Chapter Six- Protection  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Abouri frowned at her bedmate's reaction to her announcement.  
  
"The notion is laughable at best." She glared at him for a moment before sitting up on the bed. "I'm only telling the truth. There is no way in hell you're going on that mission," he said forcefully, keeping his hold on her waist as she tried to leave.  
  
"Release me." He did so reluctantly, an aggravated sigh escaping his lips. "I am not some doll to be locked in a chest until it's time to play. Besides, I am to accompany the next purge in order to prove myself to Furiizaa. I have to. If he doesn't think me worthy of staying here as a warrior, he will keep me here for reasons I do not wish to even think about." Bejiita was silent. She had a point; although he'd be damned before he'd admit that. She sighed. "It is too costly for me to wait until the warriors return and my powers aren't nearly effective enough remotely. He's not impressed at all. I'm certain he fears I will flee him at the first opportunity if he sends me down on my own. He's correct in assuming that you know." She began to trace a finger across his chest. Taking that for an affirmative, he recaptured her.  
  
"I can't protect you if you're not assigned to my unit. I can't have that." She smiled slightly. That was the closest he's ever gotten to saying it. Of course she understood what he was trying to say was deeper than that.  
  
"I can protect myself and if you wish to continue this, you would see fit to keep your comments regarding this subject to yourself." Bejiita hated to lose a rare moment of intimacy as it had taken two years to convince her to allow him to engage in any form of 'sexual' activity. While he was allowed to touch her intimately, careful not to go to far as to actually penetrate her body in any way, he had never been allowed to touch her without clothes until the previous week. This time, however, he needed to prioritize.  
  
"Abouri, I-" he began, but was silenced as she pulled away and stood before him. His eyebrows lowered into a scowl. "Miko." She shot him an angry glare in response to the warning in his tone, as she began to pull on her outer gown. He growled and was in front of her before she could blink. "Now you listen to me! I will not have you running around the galaxy, playing warrior. I don't care how well you think you can protect yourself. I will not allow it."  
  
"Your permission is not required." She hissed, presenting him with her back.  
  
"The hell it isn't!" She spun to rebut, noticing his advanced state of undress. Soft pink spread across her cheeks, despite her angry look.  
  
"Bejiitasama," she said softly, looking away. "I do not wish to continue this pointless quarrel. I understand your need to protect me. However-"  
  
"Fuck 'however'. You listen to me miko-"  
  
"Your capacity to be utterly phallic astounds even me," she sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Watch your mouth wench. You better remember who you're talking to."  
  
"I know exactly who I'm talking to." She smiled lightly, still averting her eyes. "Please dress yourself. It's hard to take you seriously when you're." He smirked, crossing his arms. Her modesty never ceased to amuse him.  
  
"When I'm.?"  
  
'Exposed,' she said softly in his mind.  
  
"I thought you liked me 'exposed'?" Abouri turned pinker than she had in a long while and covered her face with her hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He moved to slip the material of her outer gown over her shoulders. She allowed it. "Come back to bed," he said against her shoulder. His arms slipped around her waist. "We can argue later."  
  
"Bejiitasama," she said ignoring his growl of frustration. "We need to discuss this and reach some sort of compromise." He threw his hands up in defeat with a snarl, and dropped himself onto the bed. "I understand you are merely seeking to keep me safe, but-" She blinked and swiftly turned her back on him, practically shaking with seething embarrassment. "BEJIITA!! Just what do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"You have eyes. You see what I'm doing." He couldn't repress the wicked grin that spread across his face.  
  
"Stop that at once! I can't believe you! The depths you to which you- "  
  
"Well if you're not going to do it someone has to."  
  
"You repulsive, vile, perverted-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river of blood," he sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for effect, waving his free hand in dismissal. He'd learned that there were few ways to aggravate the telepath and dismissal worked better than any insult. Naturally continuing their previous intimacy without her would work her nerves quite nicely as well. Perhaps he'd gone a little too far this time, but it would be worth the amusement hours of dirty looks and agitation emanating from her person would give him.  
  
She pushed her arms into the sleeves of her gown rather violently and began to brush her hair in his mirror. She made it a point to never leave his chamber looking disheveled. Making eye contact with the prince in the reflection caused her to mimic his previous action, throwing her hands up with a small, yet irate, cry. He laughed after she stormed from his chamber. Winking at her like that through the mirror had definitely been going too far.  
  
===========  
  
"Furiizaasama, I ask that you reconsider. She is not yet properly trained. Besides that, she is not a warrior. She is too." Bejiita paused, choosing his next words carefully.  
  
"Innocent?" Furiizaa offered.  
  
"Sensitive. We are talking about sending her onto a battlefield!"  
  
"Think of her as a field medic. Besides, to be perfectly frank, she need only be a virgin for my purposes." Bejiita blinked. That statement had been totally unexpected.  
  
"You would expose-"  
  
"You doubt my judgment?" Bejiita blinked. The woman was driving him stupid!  
  
"No my lord. I merely ask that if you must send her, allow me to act as her bodyguard."  
  
"I think she is capable of handling herself. You've seen her in training."  
  
"Furiizaasama, I have no doubt in my mind that she can defend herself in battle. I." Bejiita paused. Is this really a good idea? Their relationship was pretty apparent to anyone with at least one functioning brain cell. That wasn't the problem. It wasn't that he thought another soldier would violate her out in the field either. That's not what he sought to protect her from.  
  
He did not want to vilify her skills before Furiizaa. She was intelligent. She was strong. Well, not physically, but her powers were strong. Her soul was as pure as her body. Well. a little purer than her body. Her power seems to come endlessly from that. She was. untainted. Would the battlefield take that away from her?  
  
"I would rather not have her witness what goes on during a purge. We both know what the men do to sate the urges that can't be fulfilled on this ship. While she is loyal, I feel she could oppose her own to protect 'innocents', as she calls them. I know how sensitive a creature she can be. She has love for every worthless thing alive. Besides, I doubt she will lift a finger against the natives in any case, unless she is in mortal danger. That type of behavior will only hinder the mission." Furiizaa smiled. THAT's why this was a bad idea.  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this with her." Bejiita glanced at Zaabon. He stood on Furiizaa's right side. The bumpy pink creature stood on his right. "Furiizaasama, shall I escort her here?"  
  
This was expectedly unfortunate, as Bejiita had decidedly 'neglected' to inform her of his meeting with Furiizaa. The fact that he refused to apologize for his behavior several nights ago was no help either. He found it somewhat enjoyable to have her shun him as he smiled and kissed her cheek. She'd smile but quickly catch herself. She seemed determined not to forgive him until he requested it.  
  
'Miko?'  
  
No Answer.  
  
'Abouri!'  
  
'Even my infinite patience has its limits...'  
  
'Not now. Zaabon is on his way to bring you to Furiizaa.'  
  
'Hmm. I can feel him approaching. Do you know why he seeks me?'  
  
'They want to discuss your upcoming mission. I asked to be assigned as your bodyguard.'  
  
'You asked him to take me off the assignment.'  
  
'Abouri, please, we don't have time for this.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Abouri?'  
  
'He is here. I can see him watching me from the surface. Why him and not you?'  
  
'His suggestion.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Miko?'  
  
'As my friend, you are still in trouble. As my prince however, I will support you and stand proud at your side before Furiizaa.' Bejiita could feel her warm smile. Sometimes she really could be revoltingly sweet.  
  
'I am honored Mikosama.'  
  
'As am I Oujisama.'  
  
"Miko?" Zaabon smiled as he watched her head break the surface of the pool. This was the first time he was fortunate enough to see this spectacle. Several men had witnessed it; all telling about it like it was a dream. There she was, rising out of the water, her small white dress clinging to her breasts. The thin, wet material left nothing to the imagination, just as he wanted it. He'd been imagining for far too long.  
  
"Zaabon."  
  
"Well hello." She was absolutely divine. She'd retained her ethereal slightness, although she had been training. Her hair was loose and flowing around her body, clutching her, as she rose, just as he wanted to. His eyes traveled down to a most interesting patch of blue. He smiled to himself before attempting to look at her face. His gaze didn't make it that far up. He really didn't know if he cared if she could see his obvious arousal or not.  
  
"Greet me and not my breasts." Her tone was indignant, although her cheeks stained pink. "If you will allow me to make myself presentable, I will go with you." She gave him a sidelong gaze as she turned and flew where her clothing waited.  
  
"How do you know I want to take you somewhere?" She rolled her eyes from her platform. He at least turned to allow her to dress. "Perhaps I wanted to spend some time with you here."  
  
"I am a telepath Zaabon. Besides, the only reason anyone comes here is to escort me or have me treat an injury. You are not injured." After braiding her hair into one long braid, she pulled an outer robe over her wet slipdress, not wanting to wet her gown. She folded the braid several times behind her head, tying it into place with a ribbon. "I am ready," she said after slipping her small white feet into a pair of flat white shoes.  
  
"Is that the only color you wear?"  
  
"The gowns I received as gifts are different colors, although, I prefer white."  
  
"I think you'd look lovely wrapped in blue and green." She sighed mentally. You'd think they'd not waste their pathetic lines on me by now.  
  
"I prefer white. It reminds people of what I am."  
  
"Hmm, too virginal."  
  
"I am virginal." Zaabon gave her a sly smile.  
  
"Well, with the way Bejiita carries on about you, I could easily assume otherwise." She gave him sidelong glance without breaking her stride.  
  
"He is far too secretive to do such a thing." She smiled in victory, easily killing his pathetic attempt to sully her prince's name. "At any rate, you would do well to remember to whom you speak. I am not a trophy to be exhibited about the ship. Remember to contact me before you enter my domain. I am here on Furiizaa's order and my continued virginity is what he seeks. He may be upset to know that you not only ravaged me with your eyes, but propositioned me as well." Zaabon stopped and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You would do well to remember that I am Furiizaasama's right hand. If it came to pass that some foolish warrior came to your 'domain' while you slept, plucked you out of bed, and raped the shit out of you, making you totally useless, I would be the first one that gets to play with your worthless hide once Furiizaasama's done with you. Provided you survive him. I can assure you, you won't survive me for long." She glared at him, but remained silent. As many times as she'd been threatened, it was always a shock to hear the words. "That's better. Know your place before I have to teach you."  
  
"I could burn you beyond recognition and you wouldn't be able to touch me. Right hand or not, if you are injured attempting to violate me, Furiizaa will execute you where you stand." He drew her close to his face. She turned her face away to avoid contact, making sure it conveyed her disgust. "You have been warned."  
  
"You spend too much time with the monkey prince. You sound just as delusional as he does. You are not as important to Furiizaasama as you would like to believe. He would have fucked you to death years ago if he didn't think he could control the Saiyajin easily through you." She attempted to pull away, causing his to tighten his grip. She released a small cry of pain.  
  
"Simpleton. You fail to remember; I am telepathic. You can't lie to me!"  
  
"You know it's not a lie or you wouldn't be afraid of me."  
  
"Release me this instant!" Her struggles only frustrated his already painful arousal. With a growl, he pushed her away. She was right in saying that if he were hurt forcing himself on her, Furiizaa would be less than pleased with him. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him from the floor. He knew that look. She was going to run. Probably run to Furiizaa and cry, making Zaabon look totally discreditable. He'd seen her in training and she was fast, on top of which, her small lithe body made her hard to catch. As she made her move, he grabbed her, attempting to stifle her scream with his hand. He tossed her over his shoulder with no effort and proceeded to Furiizaa's throne room.  
  
Abouri did not scream more than that once. She had no desire to draw attention to herself. She thanked The Creator that she had put on her outer robe. Had she opted for the gown, the wet material would definitely have made things worse. Her braid had fallen loose during the struggle, leaving wet tresses clinging to the robe. Her gown was much too form fitting to be worn wet and with her hair loose.  
  
"Zaabon! You depraved heathen! Unhand me! I will not be manhandled like this!"  
  
"Like hell. This will teach you your place here." He set her harshly on her feet and grabbed her arm near the shoulder, effectively dragging her through the doors. All eyes were on her as he tossed her before Furiizaa's throne. She pulled her legs close to her, sitting on one hip, supporting her torso with her arms. Finally the tears she had fought so hard to control, rolled down her cheeks. The indignity she suffered today was like nothing she'd ever known. Not only had she been thrown in wet and disheveled, but she'd been tossed like rubbish at the feet of her hated despot and her beloved prince. She wiped her face with her hand before looking up.  
  
"Zaabon, explain yourself. I do recall asking you to handle my miko respectfully." Furiizaa said, eyeing Bejiita for reactions. There were none. He just stood there, waiting for Zaabon's excuse.  
  
"It seems she has a bit of a behavioral problem today my lord. She refused to acknowledge your summons." Furiizaa turned his head to fix his gaze on the miko. She was sopping wet, her hair still dripping and loose.  
  
"Miko, open your robe." Her wide-eyed gasp told him she considered herself indecent beneath it. She collected herself and returned to her feet.  
  
"Do as Furiizaasama commands miko." Bejiita barked. She looked to him. 'It's alright.'  
  
She gave him a nod and opened her robe, allowing it to fall to her feet. With her chin held high, she shot Zaabon a glare.  
  
"Furiizaasama, apparently Zaabon may be at fault in this situation. Arashino miko is not one to be seen in such a state and even if she had to be brought here forcibly, she would have been dressed more appropriately." Furizaa nodded slowly, seeming to agree with Bejiita.  
  
"Are you accusing me of lying to Furiizaasama?" Zaabon hissed. "I've killed more worthy warriors for less."  
  
"Miko." Furiizaa said finishing his evaluation of her. True he'd seen her like this many times, but the site had yet to lose its novelty.  
  
"Yes my lord?" He gave Bejiita a nod. The prince knelt before her, retrieving her robe from the floor. She smiled slightly as he slipped it onto her shoulders.  
  
"Furiizaasama, Zaabon did not force me out of my garden. He was however rather suggestive in his dialogue with me and I told him to stop. He took it upon himself to 'remind me of my place as a female amongst warriors'." She shot him a glare. "I am uninjured."  
  
"That's quite an accusation." He gave the green haired warrior a sidelong glance. "Well, whom should I believe? My most loyal warrior, or my innocent little miko?"  
  
"She is more than worthy of your trust my lord." Bejiita stated. "She could have easily lied to you and told you that Zaabon tried to force himself on her."  
  
"He merely threatened to," she added.  
  
"Zaabon." Zaabon dropped onto one knee before his lord. This could very well be his last moment to live. He gave the miko a quick glare. Bejiita was scowling at him, standing protectively close to the girl.  
  
"Yes Furiizaasama?"  
  
"Let's not have a repeat of this. I do not want to see her flesh damaged in any way. Understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord. It will not happen again."  
  
"Hmm, yes. See that it does not." Zuriizaa's eyes focused on the miko who was trying to braid her matted hair. "You never struck me as one to be vain."  
  
"Vanity and decency are two different creatures my lord. I wish to remain respectfully presentable in your company." Furiizaa smiled. "Why was I summoned my lord?"  
  
"Bejiita seems to think you should not be on the battlefield. What do you think?"  
  
"I think he has good reasons to want me to stay behind."  
  
"I am sending you. Bejiita seems to feel responsible for your well being and has asked to act as your bodyguard."  
  
"I accept both decisions."  
  
"Very well." To Bejiita, "You're delusional if you think you can protect her from everything." Bejiita chose not to reply. He gave Furiizaa a curt bow. "Miko, I apologize for the way you were handled today. It will not happen again."  
  
"You are most gracious my lord. You need not apologize." She bowed and allowed Bejiita to escort her out.  
  
============  
  
The moment he got her into his room, he began looking her over for injury. Abouri remained silent. Bejiita released a wary sigh.  
  
"There. Compromise. Happy?" He crossed his arms and dropped himself into a cross-legged position on the floor. "Sit. We need to talk." Her gaze told him he had her full attention. Unsatisfied, he answered her gaze with a glare. With a roll of her eyes, she complied. "While Zaabon was off fetching you, I requested that Furiizaa allow me to hold myself responsible for your actions while on the planet. That means that should you do anything in order to get yourself disciplined, I will have to discipline you and I will in turn be disciplined severely."  
  
"I understand. I will do as the other warriors do. You won't be able to tell us apart," she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
He sighed. "Hardly." How is it she manages to smile, regardless of what they do to her, he thought. "Abouri, I'm warning you, you are going to see and do things that you will regret for the rest or your days. I know you and your damn bleeding heart. You feel too much."  
  
"I. feel. I am sorry. I cannot afford the luxury of closing myself to emotion as you have been able too." His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He didn't need to be a telepath to know those words had nothing to do with the purge.  
  
"Shit miko. You are a fool."  
  
"I agree." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I am a fool, but not for reasons you have in mind." She sighed and sat back. After a moment of silence, she shook her head as if to clear her mind. "I know. I know what they'll do to the natives. The women. The children. I will not lift a finger against your men, but I cannot promise I won't protect the children."  
  
"You ARE one of my men. We are there to purge the planet. End of story. You will follow orders."  
  
"I." She released a ragged sigh as she stood. "It is against my nature to harm the innocent."  
  
Bejiita's head tilted in concern as she presented him with her back. This was one of the times he wished that he too was telepathic. She was so cryptic at times, that he didn't know what to make of her words. Over the years, he did learn to decipher her 'code'. He stood behind her, purposely breathing onto her neck.  
  
"What other reasons could you possibly be a fool for other than getting us both into trouble over and over?"  
  
"I think I should head back to my garden now. I must begin to prepare for our mission. It is only a few weeks away." Bejiita sighed and gathered her into his arms. "Bejiita. no. Not now, please."  
  
"There is something you want to tell me, but you refuse. I want to know what it is." He held her away from him when he realized she was trembling. Tears were running down her face. "Sniveling female. What's the problem now?" She ignored his insult.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"What's wrong? What's hurting you?" He growled softly, thinking of ways to make Zaabon pay for harming her.  
  
"All of it! The isolation. The leers. The threats. Do you know what it is like to have men constantly threaten to rape the last breath from your lungs!" She was shrieking now. "Each breath I draw is full of the fear. Demons walk into my sanctum and they. touch me. They threaten the only thing that makes me useful and keeps me alive. I am too vulnerable." Bejiita's hands fell to his side. She was sobbing now, her words incoherent. He swallowed with some difficulty as she dropped to the floor, burying her face in her arms.  
  
"Of course I know. I was a child on this ship." He sighed and gently nudged her with his boot. "You're a fool for letting those things they say get to you. You're a warrior now. Others will always try to intimidate you to have power over you."  
  
"Bejiita tonight, help me forget it all."  
  
He remained silent as he ran his fingers through her still damp hair. "You're serious?" She nodded, wiping her face with her hands. A particularly evil grin began to spread across his face.  
  
"Training room 23."  
  
"You want to train?" She gave him a look that clearly said 'pervert'.  
  
"I am a warrior, remember? I will forget through combat the way you do."  
  
"And here I thought you finally wanted to fuck me." There was more truth than sarcasm in his grumbling. She smiled sweetly, turning to look at him before exiting his room. 


	7. Unlikely Playmate

Disclaimer:  
  
DBZ. Akira Toriyama (that means not me) Arashino miko©, Abouri© (pronounced Abouri©) is a character of my own design that I have been developing since 1997. (That's way before I even knew DBZ existed). Please don't try and steal her because I have documentation that dates way back to show she's mine and I'm a comic artist and animator, and I'm be using her in commercial works. Thank you so much for listening.  
  
============  
  
Flashback - Unlikely Playmate  
  
Bejiita sat regally beside his father at the dining table. His eyes scanned the faces of the 'guests' to his planet, before resting his gaze on his still empty plate. His father, the mighty Saiyajin king, was discussing something with the king of Kumosei. Bejiita was listening at first, but their conversation wasn't interesting enough to hold the eight year old's attention. Instead of bothering with politics, he studied the Kumojin king and his queen. There were also several attendants seated beside them and standing behind them. The Kumojin king was an older man; Bejiita wasn't sure how long the Kumojin lived, although he was sure the Saiyajin lived longer. The prince noticed the females sitting on either side of Kumoou. One was way too old to be his wife. The younger one had to be Kumojin queen, Bejiita reasoned, because no man with any power would keep an ugly old hag when he could have a pretty girl to look at. Bejiita was going to make sure his queen was the prettiest woman in the universe. If he found a woman prettier than prettiest woman on his own planet, he'd just conquer that planet and take her. Then his kingdom would be even bigger than his father's. The young prince suddenly realized that the woman was smiling at him. He returned her silent greeting with a scowl. Her smile only brightened.  
  
"I simply adore children. He is adorable your highness. Like a smaller version of you! He will be very handsome when he is a man." Bejiitaou raised an eyebrow at the bold girl. Kumoou simply smiled and nudged his pretty young wife. She blushed slightly and continued to smile. "I meant no harm highness."  
  
"There is no harm in stating the truth." The adults shared a laugh. Bejiita just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" the prince asked with obvious irritation, earning a glare from the king. "Who is so important that they think they can keep the House of Bejiita waiting for a meal!?"  
  
"Silence brat! Do not forget, the Kumojin are our HONORED guests." Bejiita shut his mouth. Usually he would push his luck, but something in his father's voice told him otherwise, so he scowled instead.  
  
"Do not worry young Oujisama." Kumoou smiled at Bejiitaou. "You needn't wait for her. She will not eat in the presence of men. I believe she is being delivered to your royal reception hall."  
  
"Is that so?" The king stroked his goatee.  
  
"Insolent woman! She refuses to eat with us?" Bejiitaou glared at his son once again, a low growl vibrating in his throat.  
  
"Your son will make a very commanding king when his time comes Ousama. I feel better about our arrangement every time he speaks. You are training him well."  
  
"Thank you Kumoou. I am glad to hear your anxiety has lessened. If she will be there, let us postpone dinner until after introductions. I would prefer that she join us." The Kumojin glanced at one another nervously, before all eyes turned to their king.  
  
"Yes majesty." He turned to his attendants. "Make sure she is suitable for all eyes." The females among them rushed over to be lead to the hall by a Saiyajin guard.  
  
Although the prince opted to keep his mouth shut this time, he was practically itching to demand answers to his bounty of questions. Mostly he wanted to know who was so goddamn special, that his meal was to be interrupted. If there was anything Bejiitaouji hated more than insolence, it was missing a meal.  
  
Bejiita stood beside his father's throne, wondering if it was time he demanded his own throne. He stood at attention, nonetheless patiently waiting for his father demand the 'guest' come out. Whoever she was, the adults had definitely peaked his curiosity. She was currently hidden in a palanquin, with the curtains drawn. Bejiita's tail twitched behind him in anticipation.  
  
"Bejiitaouji, come before me." The prince obeyed his father.  
  
"Ousama," he said slamming his fist against his chest.  
  
"Arashino miko, come before me." Damn him! Bejiita thought keeping his face straight. He knows I want to see this wench they're making such a big deal about!  
  
There he was, with his back to the approaching mystery. He did his best to watch from the corner of his eye, but he saw nothing and would see nothing until she was next to him. He could hear the curtain pull back and the rustle of cloth as the person exited. The soft footfalls were barely audible as she made her way to his side. "Greet the miko."  
  
Bejiita turned, suppressing a scowl. The blasted girl was covered from head the toe in cloth. Beneath the hooded cloak was a veil, covering her entire face. He went down on one knee just as he'd been taught when greeting a lady of status, to the surprise of the king. Bejiita held his hand before her. After a moment's hesitation, she placed her own hand, engulfed in her flowing sleeve, into his palm. He brought it to his mouth.  
  
"I would say it's a pleasure to finally see you miko, but I have yet to do that." Bejiitaou's smirk was replaced by a vicious scowl.  
  
"I am honored to stand in your presence Oujisama." After a slight bow, she retracted her hand. The hooded head turned towards the king. "Your majesty, I am grateful for the opportunity to bask in your presence."  
  
"I am pleased to finally meet the infamous Arashino miko. It may be hard to tell, but so is my son. Bejiitasei has heard very good things about you Mikosama."  
  
"That makes me very happy to know your majesty thinks highly of me." Bejiita wanted to gag. He could just hear her insipid grin beneath the hood.  
  
"Shall we move to my dining room?"  
  
=========  
  
Bejiita's temper was finally quelled as he happily ate his meal. Across the table from him sat the miko. He narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she could see him from beneath all that ridiculous cloth. He felt her smile, causing his fork to stop before his mouth. How was it he was feeling her smile at him?  
  
"What's wrong with her? Why do you people keep her wrapped up like a burn victim?" The hall silenced. "Take that foolishness off and eat! It's not often that anyone is privileged to sit at the table with the house of Bejiita. You should be beaten for your insolence!" No response.  
  
"Silence boy!"  
  
"Her actions are a blatant disrespect to us!"  
  
"She is no ordinary girl Oujisama. She is Arashino miko." Bejiita's bored expression was easily read.  
  
"And." he added for effect.  
  
"She is not allowed to uncover herself in the presence of men. That is why she is like that."  
  
"You're that ugly?"  
  
"Bejiita, I swear if you don't close your miserable mouth right now."  
  
"Please, majesty, the prince is right. According to Saiyajin customs, I am being very rude, but as is our tradition, I cannot reveal myself. Please forgive us."  
  
"So it CAN talk." Bejiitaou slammed his fist on the table rattling all the plates, causing even Bejiita to flinch. Crap, I think I did it now.  
  
"Perhaps we should let them get better acquainted, without so many chaperones? I understand why they are nervous." Kumoou said softly.  
  
"Actually, I haven't told him yet."  
  
"What's going on here?" His father gave him an evil smirk he's only seen on his give enemies right before he obliterated them. What is this old bastard plotting, the boy thought.  
  
"Do you know why she's here Bejiita?"  
  
"Why IS she here?" The boy's eyebrows lowered into a glare.  
  
"I've chosen your bride."  
  
"You WHAT!?" The king's laughter echoed reverberated throughout the room.  
  
"Do you like your betrothed boy?" Bejiita was for once, totally speechless. How dare his father choose HIS bride for him! A foreigner at that! "Nothing to say?"  
  
"Perhaps we should explain the arrangement to them so they understand the situation, Ousama."  
  
"Very well. Bejiita, go to my study and wait for your bride. We will join you shortly. Nappa." As a very large Saiyajin moved to stand beside the door to escort the prince, a Kumojin woman moved to lift the miko from her chair. The child merely turned her head in the woman's direction for a moment. The woman flinched, visibly stressed.  
  
"My legs do not exist for esthetics alone." She pushed herself from the chair and began to walk towards Nappa and Bejiita. "Thank you for your presence Majesty. I will leave now." She bowed lightly before giving Bejiita the same courtesy. He just stared at her wide eyed with indignation. Her attendant rushed to her side as another Saiyajin escorted them to their chamber to prepare for the meeting.  
  
=======  
  
Bejiita was seated at the large desk in the royal study. He figured since it was going to be his sooner or later it was all right for him to sit there and enjoy himself. Nappa, his attendant and guard, was the only person who knew how much he enjoyed using the royal seals and stamps.  
  
"Oujisama, Ousama will be here soon. Please don't play with that now."  
  
"I do not PLAY." The word was practically pornographic to the prince. "I am practicing."  
  
"Then please practice later. Your guest will be here soon." Bejiita slumped in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"How DARE they choose MY bride for me!"  
  
"I'm sure she will be a good mate for you Oujisama." Bejiita narrowed his eyes, climbing on the desk in a vain attempt to look Nappa in the eye. Instead, he crooked his finger, signaling the massive man to bend to him.  
  
"You seem to agree with this insanity. Were you in on it too but hid it from me!?"  
  
"N.no Oujisama. It was a shock to me too." There was a noise outside the door as Nappa swept Bejiita off the desk, placing him on the floor in front of it.  
  
"Well?" Bejiita crossed his arms, glaring up at his father. With a wicked smirk, his father signaled him to follow. The boy held back a growl. His father was giving him the run around on purpose!  
  
=======  
  
Once again, the irate youth was standing at his father's side as he took his throne. He could see the laughter in the king's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the king silenced him by holding up a hand. His face serious again, he called in the Kumojin. Naturally he'd enjoyed making his impatient son wait as long as possible to meet the miko. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon between the royals and first class and it was somewhat of a tradition to make the nervous groom wait until he was upset enough to soil his pants. The fun was over; his progeny had suffered enough.  
  
Bejiita watched with quiet awe as a girl was led to him. Led by the hand this time, she was not wearing the offending cover up from dinner. The orange color of the attendant's skin made the stark white of the miko's skin stand out as they stopped before the Saiyajin royals. Bejiitaou smirked lightly at his son's reaction.  
  
"Miko, stand before us." To the attendant, "Wait by the door." Bejiita looked the girl over as the attendant walked to stand beside the entrance to the hall. Her skin wasn't totally stark white, but she was so pale, she barely had more color than her clothing, which was stark white. Her robes were as full as before, touching the ground and with sleeves that hid her hands. Her hair was braided and tied in loops behind her head, but he could tell it was long. Which was good because he thought women should have long hair. It looked soft too. Her coloring on a whole was like nothing he's ever seen. Saiyajin were richer in skin tone and their hair and fur was dark. This child had hair that was a pale blue and her eyes were a color purple he'd never even seen before. Her eyes, wide and innocent, did not turn from him as he scrutinized her.  
  
"Well Bejiita? Aren't you going to greet your bride?" Without argument, Bejiita dropped to one knee and offered her his hand. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink as she placed her hand in his. "It is a shame they keep you hidden like that miko. You will be quite a beauty one day."  
  
"My humble thanks Majesty." She gave him a bow. It was then that Bejiita noticed Kumoou was in the room. He was silent the entire exchange until now, averting his eyes from the girl child.  
  
"Ousama, Arashino miko is a powerful telepath and also very intelligent. She will make an excellent politician some day. She has already begun training for the highest political positions. She knows the workings of government on many planets already. Naturally, her abilities as a miko will also be a great asset."  
  
"I've heard it before." He said waving a hand of indifference in Kumoou's direction. "Do you understand what is happening today children?" Bejiita shook his head, irritated that the miko did not do the same.  
  
"So they told you?" Arashino miko smiled.  
  
"No, but they cannot keep secrets from me easily, Majesty." Bejiita sneered. Kiss ass, he mouthed. She frowned lightly.  
  
"Well boy, it's simple. The two of you will wed. She will learn all about our inner workings until then. When you manage to take my throne, she gets the head seat of your chosen council. She will accompany you to all political functions. With her at your side, we cannot be deceived. We will know our enemies before they know themselves. No one can oppose a king who sees all. With her as your bride, we can assure that she will remain loyal to you and Kumosei will remain loyal to us. They have resources there that will be very helpful to us."  
  
"I understand." The prince felt his chest swelling with pride. No father could have given his son a better and more useful gift. Power and tactical advantage above all that will hope to oppose him.  
  
"Do you find her acceptable son?" The king wore a sly, mocking smirk deciding to tease his son once again. The prince turned to the miko and scowled slightly.  
  
"She is no Saiyajin. She's too weak to be my bride." While she was an asset, she was also a pathetic Kumojin. Bejiita wanted a bride he could spar with when he was ready, not some fragile trophy bride that he couldn't have fun with.  
  
"A man can be gentle with a woman."  
  
"Spar gently? Really Father." Bejiita crossed his arms and glared at the miko. For a moment the king thought the boy was already thinking about sex at his age. Ah innocence, he thought, holding back a smirk. She was an impressive child. The eyes of a Saiyajin would normally have caused anyone else to find anywhere else to look. She simply smiled. "Other than that, she's acceptable."  
  
"I imagine, by the time she comes back here for the ceremony, you'll be proud to display her at your side." Both children blushed. Bejiita definitely didn't want to mention he had already mentally admitted that she would grow up pretty enough to be worthy of him. "Well children, I leave you to your devices. Discuss whatever it is children discuss, but do not leave this room." Bejiitaou turned to Kumoou and led the man out, who was still avoiding any eye contact with the miko. The children watched them leave. The moment the king was gone, Bejiita climbed up into his throne.  
  
"Come before me!" he said, his nose in the air. She simply smiled. "Are you brainless or something? Bow before your king!"  
  
"You are not yet my king." Bejiita's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Insolent girl! How dare you! I could blast you straight to Hell!" A ball of energy formed before his outstretched palm. She placed her palms together as if in prayer. He released the energy, which he planned to make miss her. It was too weak to do much damage anyway, he assumed. He was stunned to see not only did it fail to put her in her place; it was stopped short before her and dissipated. Tiny arches of energy let him see she had stopped the attack with her own power. "What was that!?"  
  
"Let us play another game." She giggled softly, raising a sleeve to her mouth.  
  
"The prince of all Saiyajin does NOT play games!" She ignored him, climbing up to share the throne with him. "What do you think you're doing!?" She smiled.  
  
'Is this how you plan to treat your bride?'  
  
Bejiita's mouth hung open for a moment. He'd been looking right at her and she was talking without moving her mouth.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"I am a telepath. I can see into your heart. I can talk to your heart too."  
  
"Interesting. So you can see into my enemies' heads so I can blast them off before they cause me any trouble. "  
  
"Well, yes." She was quiet for a moment. Then a thought occurred to her. "I can sing too." Bejiita rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just what I need: a woman croaking at me like a dying animal!" He threw his head back and laughed. She frowned slightly. "Besides, what good is that? I want a mate who will be strong enough to spar with me. Not bleed my ears."  
  
"Spar and yet never beat you, yes?" She chose to ignore the last comment.  
  
"You're smarter than you look."  
  
"You don't seem like a strong fighter to me."  
  
"I will be the Legendary." He said, full of pride. "I can fight better than anyone on the planet. When I'm bigger, I'll be the strongest being in the universe. The Saiyajin will rule the universe and I will kill anyone who opposes me!"  
  
"Really?" She decided to ignore the megalomaniacal prediction. "I see now why they want me to stay here with you. There are people who don't like me. They don't want me to grow up to rule. The king thinks they will hurt me. Something about. 'antiquated monarchy' and 'hiding behind a psudo- deity'. I heard it but I don't know what it means yet." He nodded, not knowing either, but he wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
Bejiita looked at her, tilting his head. She seemed nice enough, but he could understand why people wanted her dead. She was a walking weapon the way he saw it. Why her own people wanted to do away with her was beyond him though.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know. I never did anything bad to anyone." She studied the hem of her sleeve as she spoke barely above a whisper. "I am not allowed to leave my shrine and no one really talks to me. They take care of me, but they don't like to look at me. You're the first male to ever see me at all."  
  
"Good. You're mine now, and no one else will lay a hand on what is mine. You may be too weak and ugly for me, but I will protect you from the bad people." He was smirking as he insulted her, hoping he could bait her into retaliation. She laughed lightly. Although his mouth said she was ugly, his heart told her he thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"From what I have heard, Saiyajin are the bad people. You kill innocent races and give their planets to Furiizaa."  
  
"Only valuable ones."  
  
"Kumosei is valuable. Will you do that to us?" Bejiita thought for a moment. She wouldn't be loyal if they killed her people. That was why the Kumojin were willing to give her to me anyway. Father wanted her and they let me have her so we wouldn't purge them for Furiizaa.  
  
"That is probably very true. I don't mind. I must protect my people. Besides, you're a nice boy when you are not killing people."  
  
"Hey! Stay out of my head!"  
  
===========  
  
"So do you have a name?" Bejiita asked, realizing that after thirty minutes he didn't know her name.  
  
"I have a name, but it's a secret." She leaned close to him, using her sleeved hands to shield her words from escaping in any other direction. "Abouri," came the whisper.  
  
"You can call me Bejiita when no one's around. But don't tell anyone I let you call me that," He whispered back although they were alone in the room. She smiled and gave him a slight bow. Her eyes trailed to the tip of his tail, which was wriggling near her hand. She experimentally placed her fingers on it and stroked the course fur. It jerked away at her touch. It's sensitive, she thought. She could tell.  
  
"Don't touch that!" She nodded and mumbled an apology. "I should kill you for touching the great prince's tail without permission."  
  
"Forgive me, but it is a very nice tail and I just wanted to see what it felt like."  
  
"I suppose I can allow it. but just this once." He suppressed a shudder at the odd, yet pleasant feelings her fingers on his tail caused.  
  
"Let us play a game. They never let me play back home."  
  
"I don't play. I told you that already. I'm a prince. I have better things to do."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Things." She giggled.  
  
"You cannot fool me. I know you want to play with me. Come on. No one has ever played with me before."  
  
"No one dares play with Saiyajinno ouji."  
  
"Then this moment will be very special. I will carry it in my heart forever Bejiita, because you are my first playmate as I am yours. I'll probably never have another."  
  
"Damn right. No one else plays with what is mine." Bejiita thought for a moment before hopping down from the throne. "Follow me."  
  
"We were instructed to remain here." Bejiita rolled his eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean we're going to do it. I'm the prince. I can do whatever I want. Besides, we'll be back before they come here. You can use your telepath power and tell if they are coming here, right?" She blinked. Perhaps her pompous, short-tempered, prince was brighter than he let on.  
  
"I suppose I can." He offered her his hand in what she thought was a very prince-like manner. With a pale blush, she accepted and he pulled her (a little to roughly) from the throne. "You're going to have to mind your strength."  
  
"You're going to have to get stronger."  
  
=======  
  
The children tiptoed down the hall, effectively keeping out of site. Abouri was impressed by the prince's stealth and composure to say the least. Bejiita had been rather impressed by the way she handled any guard that was too close, including her own attendant. Her attendant, she caused to become blind to them. As far as the elderly woman saw, the two children were asleep in the throne. It seemed Abouri could cause people to perceive things that didn't really exist. She caused guards to move off to investigate sounds that weren't there.  
  
Just as they made their way to the wing of the palace where the royals slept, Abouri gasped.  
  
'They are going to the room. We are going to be punished!'  
  
"Calm down," he whispered. "We'll run. You can mind blast anyone who gets in the way."  
  
'Mind blast?' She blinked. Could she do that? She lifted the front of her robes and joined Bejiita running through the halls. They made it to the room, causing the girl child's attendant to sputter like a simpleton.  
  
"W. Wait. You were just here! I saw you. but you never let the room? Mikosama! I'm surprised at you. Using your powers to cause mischief!"  
  
"Insolent hag! Do not scold my bride! Only I can do that. She was under my orders. You have a problem, take it up with me." He smirked. "Then again, scold me and I'll blast your decrepit hide to meet whatever gods you pray to." The attendant nodded. Perhaps handing Arashino miko to the Saiyajin royals was a smart move afterall. He was trying to protect her already. That moment, the door opened and Bejiitaou entered, followed by Kumoou. Bejiitaou carried her hooded robe.  
  
"Put this on miko." She gave him a bow and did as instructed.  
  
"So children, did you enjoy your chat?" Abouri nodded, while Bejiita remained silent, frowning lightly. "We had a chat as well."  
  
"Yes. It is decided. In five years time, we will hold the wedding ceremony. In the interim, while the Kumojin wait for their ship to be ready for departure, they will remain at the palace."  
  
The children shared their first secret smile.  
  
"We hold the engagement rites tomorrow night." Bejiita's smile faded instantly. 


End file.
